92 Hunger Games Lily
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: The sound of screaming assulted my ears the second the gong rung. The fighting took place faster then I've ever seen occur, blood covered the ground in large pools, my allies screamed my name but I could only look at the destruction.
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create.

**I was going through the story and reading it over again and I've seen so many mistakes that I absolutely hate now…well, I'm going to redo some of the chapters and this is the first one.**

Fear

Lily's POV

My alarm-clock blared in my ears as I turned over in my bed, roughly rubbing my eyes and burying my face in my pillows. I don't want to be waking up right now, if anything I just want to sleep for the remainder of my life.

"Get up for school!" my mom called up the stairs, I turned over and tried to burry myself further into the warm blankets, forgetting momentarily that my mother wants me to wake up. The sound of her coming up the stairs is what has caused me to jump up from my bed and begin running to the bathroom before both my feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"Good you're up, I was beginning to think you would make me come up and drag you out of bed _again_." I shuddered at the idea of my mom waking me up again, the last time she did was a couple of weeks ago and let's just say she took the classic take on waking me up…a bucket full of ice cold water.

I literally shoved my toothbrush into my mouth and scrubbed my teeth to the point of satisfaction before thrusting the toothbrush into the cup. I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and roughly pulled the knots out of my hair with a huff and glanced at the mirror.

My storm grey eyes looked back at me, seeming to watch my every movement, almost as if I was an enemy that has a hidden weakness. I grabbed a hair-tie and threw my coal black hair into a ponytail that ended at the small of my back, showing just how long my hair truly is. I shifted my feet and glanced into the mirror again, I saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned heading back towards my room.

I walked towards the closet and grabbed the first things my hands touched, which just happened to be a pair of jeans and a plain forest green shirt. I slipped into my black flats and walked towards my desk.

Sitting there in its beauty was my mother's mockingjay pin, I smiled slightly as I watched it glint in the poor light of my room. I gently picked it up and placed it on the left corner of my shirt. I glanced in the mirror and for a second I'm not looking at myself, I'm looking at my mother, the same age as I, preparing for another day in the arena.

My mother, Katniss, is a Victor of the Hunger Games, the 74th Hunger Games to be exact. It may sound weird, or even overused, but my mother is my role-model. With that thought I ran down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the kitchen, my mother sitting in the middle of the room watching me with an amused expression on her face.

"Five minutes, impressive." She stated simply, her eyes observing every inch of me. This may seem weird to anyone outside of my family, but my mom has been preparing me for the games ever since I was old enough to walk and this just happens to be one of the things she has taught me to prepare myself.

She makes sure to watch me every morning, timing me to see how long it takes for me to prepare myself for the day or if I have anything that could be tracked on me. Her eyes told me that she was proud, apparently I'm dressed properly enough. I sighed as she gave me a small nod, indicating that I can walk out the door.

"One more thing, do me a favor today." I nodded, in the end of her statement there was something off of her voice as if she was worried about something.

"What is it mom?" I asked, noticing how her eyes flitted around the room as if she was looking for something, something that threatened us.

"N-nothing, just be…careful today." I just nodded before dashing out the door, not bothering to grab my jacket. My mom never stutters, it's something that shows how strong she is, something bad is happening and I don't think I can out run it forever.

**As I said before, I am not happy with how some of the chapters turned out, and I think if I rewrite them like I did with this one I'll be able to make the story more interesting and appeal to more readers. So if anyone has any ideas for other chapters I should redo tell me and I'll do my best to make them better. I'll wait until tomorrow to update the next chapter.**

**I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating another chapter, but I'm going to update soon I swear. If I don't, the careers will make sure I do. :) **


	2. I run into trouble

**I am really, really, really sorry about the confusion, I tried to change the first chapter but of course I messed up…haha, well here's the next chapter, I edited it and tried this as fast as I could so it didn't confuse to many people so don't be mad about some of the mistakes I make please.**

I run into trouble

Lily's POV

As I ran to the school I couldn't help but remember the worried look on my mother's face, she only ever looked that way when she knew that something upsetting was going to happen. But of course my thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I flinched at their words but only slightly. I looked up and noticed it was a boy who looked about my age, and cowering behind him was a little girl who looked to be about twelve. Great my first day of high school and I run into a jerk,

"Who are you?" he demanded,

"Why do you care?" I countered, he looked furious. But then the little girl behind him whimpered, he looked back and I had a long enough chance to look at their features. Both of them have the same pale skin that marks them as merchant kids, blonde hair, yet another sign of merchants, and then their eyes, a striking blue that could compete with the seas surrounding District 4.

The boy then turned and caught me watching them, his face turned serious after a few seconds. He glanced back down at the girl and whispered something to her and in reply she only nodded.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at us or are you going to tell us who you are?" he barked. I barely focused on the words, they look so familiar that it's nagging me, I know them from somewhere, or at least someone who resembles them closely.

"Um…" I chocked the word out and drew the sentence out longer, glancing around to see a man coming from the house directly in front of us. He strode across the large lawn smiling at something unknown, he seems kind, someone who would help no matter what, but he too looks familiar. Just looking between the boy, the girl, and the man, I can tell they're all related, the man being their father and the two of them being his children.

"Who's this," he asked "A new friend?" his friendly smile surprised me, apparently he didn't realize the murderous look his son was giving me and then of course the boy chose to speak.

"No, she's just a girl who plowed into us and refuses to tell us who she is." The man stood in front of me for a minute, watching me as if observing me could automatically tell him who I am.

"Ok then how about we introduce ourselves first. My name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He smiled at me kindly, my ears were ringing. This was Peeta Mellark the one who was in love with my mom, the one who almost got her killed. He was still smiling at me as he tapped the boy on the shoulder, still frowning and glaring the boy watched me with level eyes.

"My name is Brandon Mellark." He stared at me expecting me to say something. Then the little girl spoke,

"My name is Rue Mellark." She said it with a smile, I couldn't answer any of them I was in complete shock, something I have never felt before, could it have been only this morning that I wished I would never meet them?

"I believe it would be polite if you told us your name." Peeta stated, his tone curious and not rude in the least, something that is bound to go away the second they're informed as to who I am.

"I don't think you want to know" I replied surprised at how strong my voice sounded.

"Why wouldn't we" Brandon said in an annoyed tone, his eyes flashing slightly, he's nothing like his father when it comes to personality that's for sure.

"You just don't, you don't want to know anything about me" I said quickly wanting so badly to leave.

"Why" Brandon demanded, not even bothering to look at his father's disapproving face. Then their eyes widened even Peeta looked down to see what they were staring at, I don't have to though, there's one thing that can always identify me, my mother's mockingjay pin.


	3. Caught

**I don't own the hunger games, only the characters I create. Yet again, this is a redo of the chapter, I did these so fast because I wanted to make sure they were up together, after a little mix-up that I had…haha yeah I'm not really focusing today, no school so I'm relishing in the fact that I'm not cooped up inside a room with a ton of other people listening to the teacher go on and on about something I already know. 8)**

Caught

**Lily's POV**

"You, how did you get tha?t" Brandon half asked half screamed at me. I stood there silent, every part of me is screaming run, but I don't know if I can. I feel trapped, I'm alone and they out number me.

When I refused to answer Brandon began to stalk towards me, his face showing his every emotion, anger, hatred, and the slightest amount of sadness. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake me, but something caused him to stop. I glanced over at Peeta to see him looking dead and terrified, then to the person holding Brandon back, my mother.

"Do not touch my daughter." she snarled, I shifted my gaze over towards Peeta to see him frozen in place, watching my mother as if she was going to hurt him as much as possible. When he seemed to realize she was holding his son he snapped out his thoughts and straightened his back.

"You shouldn't touch her." He stated, Brandon stared at him as did my mother and I,

"Peeta," she began but he looked away speaking only to his children.

"Go to school, I'll see you when you get back." They nodded in reply before picking up their bags that had been dropped at some point.

"Bye daddy." Rue said to him thoughtfully as she hugged him goodbye, when I looked back to Brandon I realized his eyes were fixed on me.

"Brandon." Peeta said in a warning tone, the boy looked away from me to his father.

"Bye dad." was all he said, his face had closed, almost like a stone wall had been built. All his emotions remained hidden. I watched the two of them as they walked towards the school until they left my line of sight.

"Mom, how did you know?" I asked, but she wasn't looking at me. Rather she was looking at Peeta with a mixed expression on her face. After about three minutes she seemed to realize I was there.

"Go to school, I'll talk to you when you get home." I nodded and began to walk away, about halfway down the street I turned around to see Peeta retreating into his house while my mother watched him go, her face masked yet again. There's never been a time more in my life when I've been so desperate to know what thoughts run through my mother's mind.

Brandon's POV

As I walked away from my dad I realized how angry I was. It was bad enough that a girl ran into me less than twenty feet away from my house, but did it have to be Katniss Hawthorn's daughter? I was already mad enough when my father told me I would be attending school with her. The worst part was she seemed nice and someone who was definitely going to be hard to hate. But the disgusted look on her face when she found out who we were was enough.

My father never told us to hate Katniss and her family, he actually said to respect her and everyone related to her. He would go on and on about how she was the only reason he was alive. But he never talked about how she broke his heart. Why should I respect someone who tore my dad apart?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a redo yet again! Ha ha I hope this is much better then it was before, please review.**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	4. School

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, and any others.

School

Lily's POV

As I raced down the roads to the school I couldn't help notice that the Mellark children were there, as I passed them Rue smiled but Brandon glared at me. Once I was through the door of the school I didn't have time to worry. All incoming freshmen were ordered to the gym for a mandatory assembly, there they call each student one by one onto the stage and introduce them to the class. As I sat down, I noticed how full the room actually was.

They had the teachers escort us all to our seats to avoid a clash of children. After I came in and was seated, I saw Brandon running through the door, and then the teacher led him towards me. I stiffened realizing all to quickly that the last seat was next to me. When he realized it he glared at me as if it was my fault. But he was forced to sit there. I looked straight forward trying not to look at him. Then he cleared his throat.

I looked over and saw him staring at me, "what, did you want to yell at me again?" I asked. He seemed surprised but only for a second then he said

"Nope"

"Then what do you want" I asked.

"Nothing" then he looked away from me, anger washed over me,

"What is your problem" I yelled, no one noticed though, everyone else was talking loud as well. He looked back at me then he smiled at me. It was a breathtaking smile, but I knew it, it looked exactly like his father's when he was in the games, that was one of the reasons my mom said she fell for Peeta, his smile.

"You have a bad temper." I just about shot out of my seat.

Brandon's POV

The look on her face was priceless. She was so mad, antagonizing her was not part of my plan, but it was worth it. She looked exactly like Katniss when she was in the games and someone made her mad. Then she looked confused, but she hid it quickly enough.

"Why do you hate me" she asked, this question took me back that was what she wanted to know?

"I don't hate you" I said she looked calmer now, I don't know how reassurance from me would do that.

That's when she stiffened, I looked at her she was staring forward.

"What's wrong" I asked she looked at me and said

" They're preparing for the Reaping."

"Why would that worry you" I said. She looked at me again.

"Why do you care"

"Because you look like you just saw a ghost." She took a deep breath.

"I'm fourteen" she said

"So what" I asked.

"My mom…." She drifted off,

"Your mom what"

"She thinks this is the year I'll be chosen to go into the games." She said, she looked terrified I wanted to reassure her but then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to want that.

"Would that be a bad thing?"I asked. She stared at me,

"Whatever jerk!" she screamed at me. I thought her mom would have taught her how to avoid showing emotion but right now it didn't seem like it.

"Wow" I said, she looked at me then looked straight forward, she was right about the set up for the Reaping though, I could see it from where I sat.

Lily's POV

I looked away as quickly as I could I can't believe I thought he would be nice. Then the principal of the school, Mr. Madstein began introducing the students. I didn't pay attention for the first part of it till they called my name.

"Lily Hawthorne" they announced, I saw Brandon look at me as I stood up. I heard a gasp from those in the room of course this happened all the time, everyone knew me because of my mother. As I walked up to the podium I saw Mr. Madstein smile at me, once I was on stage he said

"And what an honor to have Miss Hawthorne here with us, but there is another Victor's child here today, Brandon Mellark!" he yelled the last part. Hmm I wonder who he wanted to win the 74th Hunger Games. Brandon stood up and came to stand by me a different reaction from the crowd occurred, they cheered for him. Sounds about right in the games my mom was hostile and sullen, while Peeta was comedic, likeable, and in love. The worst part was that like his father, Brandon was milking in the attention.

"What an honor to have you here Mr. Mellark, your father was the best contender in the games." Oh great someone who wants to pretend like my mother never won, this will be a fun year. The rest of the names flew by then they gave us our schedules with our home room numbers. My first class was History 101 in room 21. As I walked three girls came up to me.

"Look there's the princess" the one in the middle said to me. "Just to let you know, you won't get any special treatment here, that cute Mellark boy will." After she said that she smiled and I knew why, he was cute and she obviously wanted to be the one he chose as his girlfriend.

"Whatever" I said as I tried to walk away, but they were blocking my path.

"Your just like your mom" she said in a teasing tone "she was an outcast, no one noticed her till she almost died." I hate it when people say that about my mom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone coming, she stepped into view "go away preps" she said to the girls. "Before I have to tell the new boy what you're doing, and we know he wouldn't like that." They left mumbling under their breath, "wow can't leave you alone for five seconds."

"I know" I replied. She smiled at me,

"How's aunt Prim" I asked, "Oh mom's fine, how about aunt Katniss?" she asked.

"She's fine Sunny"

"Well that's good, what did those girls want?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Just the same old same old, your mom didn't belong here and neither do you no one noticed her till she almost died" I mimicked the girl. Sunny smiled and giggled.

Sunny was my cousin her real name is Sunflower, her mom is Prim Rose, she was born a few months after me and we have been best friends ever since. She always has my back and I the same. "Which class is your home room" she asked

"History 101"

"Oh wow, me to, want to sit together?"

"Of course" I half screamed at her.

"OK THEN LETS GO!!!"

As we walked to class we talked a bit but not much. When we walked into class to go to our seats there were two left, right next to Brandon Mellark.

I growled under my breath Sunny realized it, "what's wrong" she whispered then she saw him I saw her stiffen, "is that the Mellark boy?"

"yup and looks like he knew we were coming."

I walked over to the seats, he had the smuggest smile on his face "hi girls" he said in a happy tone.

Sunny POV

"Excuse me?" I demanded, I saw Lily look at me

"Nothing, just saying hi" he looked like he was enjoying every second of this, I should have known.

"You want to know something you did not inherit from your father" I asked him, he smiled even wider.

"What would that be?" he asked looking particularly entertained.

"His manners, I hear he was the nicest person ever, funny to, and all the girls fell for him. But you're the exact opposite." I smiled at the end for dramatic effect. Now he looked mad.

"I don't care what you have to say, you just say that because you're falling for me, oh I forgot you might want to find some better company to spend your time with. That girl, Lily is it? Is a freak of nature so I hear." It was his turn to smile now, I looked at Lily she looked mad but also hurt, he hurt her.

"Back off her or I'll…" I was interrupted by Lily

"Don't worry about me Sunny, I'm fine" She sounded almost tired now "I'm used to it by now everyone says the same things remember the situation you just got me out of?"

"But Lily, he's being a jerk to you don't you want…" she cut me off again

"This is my year, might as well make it memorable" was all she said.

"No it can't be, where did you hear that did those girls tell you that? You can't believe them, they're wrong.." she cut me off again

"This year is a twist, trust me we're going together."


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, and any others.

Surprise

Brandon's POV

"What are you two talking abo.." then I was cut off by the teacher.

"Class take your seats please, my name is Miss Everdeen welcome to homeroom." "if there are any questions please ask"

"Excuse me" I said, behind me some girls giggled, Mrs. Everdeen was an average height girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked about 20. "do you have a daughter" I asked,

"why would you need to know that" she asked in a strained tone. I didn't answer, "yes I do" she replied, "but we have been informed that the Capital has an important announcement for us today." She looked at Lily and Sunny when she said this with a worried expression.

I looked over slightly Lily was next to me with Sunny on her right. "Watch carefully" Miss Everdeen said as she turned on the TV. President Snow came onto the screen.

"Hello citizens of the districts, we have a special announcement concerning the Hunger Games in a few weeks all the children in the family of recent victors will be entered into the games, no exceptions. Thank you and have a wonderful day he signed off with a menacing smile.

I heard Miss Everdeen catch her breath, I looked over at Lily, she was pale and was clutching Sunny's hand, the TV. went blank for a minute, but then a man who looked to be in is early 20's appeared on the screen. "There are a few rules for these games. These games can be won by any number of people, as long as they are from the same district, any child from the age of 12 to 18. Thank you and may the odds be in your favor.

"Class dismissed" Miss Everdeen said quickly. The entire class stared at her in shock. "Some of you may have to tell your parents what's going on" As everyone began to move I saw Lily and Sunny still sitting.

"Are you guys going to leave or just sit there?" Lily looked at me,

"We have to talk to Prim"

"Who" I asked

"Miss Everdeen" she said.

"Why" Lily's face went pale

"Because, her daughter is participating in the games." Then I realized, Prim Everdeen was Katniss' sister, her daughter would be forced into the games.

Then I saw Sunny run to Miss Everdeen and hug her. Sunny was Prim's daughter meaning she was Lily's cousin. Lily was still sitting, she looked worried.

"Are you ok" I asked her when she didn't move

"No" she said without looking away from Prim and Sunny.

"Well then, what's wrong" I asked when she didn't say anything else,

"You got your wish" she said looking at me now, "are you happy?"

"What do you mean by that" I asked confused now.

"You acted as if you wanted me to go to the games, and now I am."

"I wasn't serious, why would I ev.." she cut me off.

"I already knew I would be going in soon, but I hoped that Sunny wouldn't have to come, she isn't a skilled fighter. We train every day after school at my house. " I thought she was done but she continued "I would like you and your sister to come by today I have a feeling she hasn't had training." She looked at me now "We have to stay together there is more of a chance that we live, do you know why they made the announcement now?" she asked, I just stared at her "this was planned, these kids have skilled parents, they already had training, now they are going to train even harder to win. I think you want to live along with your sister so come on." She then stood up.

"Sunny" she said quietly, Sunny turned toward her

"Yes Lily" "We're going to my house to practice meet us there please." She added with a stunning smile.

"Who's gonna be there" Sunny asked

"You, me, Brandon, and Rue." She stated

"why are they coming" Sunny motioned towards me,

"They need training to, and alliances are needed, I know what the kids in the other districts look like, we have the smallest amount of tributes so far. We will need a plan and I have one already" I was only paying attention to when she stood up for me and my sister.

"Ok, I'll be there" Sunny said,

"K let's go" she said grabbing my wrist "where is your sister we should find her soon, trust me she might not enjoy all the attention."


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, and any others.

Training

Lily's POV

When we found Rue she was surrounded by others, I was surprised she was popular, and then I heard what they were saying to her.

"How long do you think you're going to live?" I heard kids shout at her,

"I bet she won't make it past the bloodbath" another kid said, I looked at Brandon, he looked furious, then I saw Rue she was up against a wall crying.

I know who she was named after, in my mom's games there was a little girl named Rue, she was talented and intelligent, and she lasted a long time. But she died at the hands of District 1, a spear through the stomach, but she was kind to my mother, she was young to. I knew my mom saw my Aunt Prim in her. If I have the chance I will defend Rue till my last breath.

"Cut it out!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, everyone stared at me even Brandon, "Do you remember the 74th games" I asked. Everyone shook their heads, "do you remember Rue, she was small and she looked weak, but she survived longer than most. Who says Rue won't do the same?" I walked over to where she was, "Get up honey" I said kindly, Brandon was right behind me, I helped Rue up. Then she surprised me by hugging me, and then out of nowhere the girl who ridiculed me in the hallway earlier was on us, she pushed me out of the way and grabbed Rue.

"Oh honey, did that mean girl scare you? Oh don't worry I'll protect you." Rue pushed away from her

"Lily" she yelled, I just stood there,

"My name is Christina silly girl, not Lily." She told Rue.

"Lily" she yelled again this time she got far enough to latch onto me. She hugged me around my waist I hugged her back. Christina was glaring at me,

"You think you can corrupt that poor little girl, while you got another thing comin trust me you..." she was cut off by Brandon,

"Come on Rue we're going to Lily's house" he told her kindly. She smiled at me and I ruffled her hair which made her giggle.

"Let's go" I told her sweetly. We half ran from the school, there were kids everywhere, there were almost thirty girls trying to flirt with Brandon while we ran, finally we were on my street. I ran through the front door and found my mom sitting on the couch looking really upset.

"Honey" she asked "is that you?"

"Ya mom, it's me."

"So you know" she asked

"Ya we saw the announcement today" she then turned towards me, her eyes widened when she saw Brandon and Rue.

"Why are they here" she asked in a strained tone

"They need training, they don't have enough experience."

"Ok, show them the training area outside, I'll come out to help the little girl find a weapon. What are your names?"

I answered before they could, "This is Rue and Brandon Mellark, they are my allies, Sunny's comin later. Are there any other victor's children or relatives that could join with us?" I asked hoping there were more.

"Yes, there are a few, that's what I'll do, I'll convince them that their best bet would to be an alliance with you. Go train, if other kids come help them train to."

"K bye mom"

"Bye honey" she said as she walked out the door.

"Will your dad wonder where you are" I asked Brandon.

"Maybe, can I call him?" he asked.

"Sure, the phones in the kitchen." I told him, "Come on Rue, you wanna help me set up?"

"Sure Lily" she said with a smile.

I led her out to the shed, there were tons of weapons, dummies, and targets. I showed her where everything was, "Carry this out please" I handed her a dummy for sword practice. I decided to carry out weapons. I was carrying four bows, four quivers filled with arrows, six swords, four sets of throwing knives, and two daggers when Brandon came out of the house. He ran towards me,

"Need help?" he asked in an impressed tone.

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"Here" he said taking the swords, daggers, and throwing knives from me, "Why do we have so many weapons?"

"I don't know what you're good at" I replied, he smiled at me,

"I'm good at everything naturally" he said with a smirk.

"Really" I asked pretending to sound impressed, "Can you shoot an arrow?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm, no but you can teach me right?" he asked with a charming smile, oh great he's trying to charm me.

"Sure, but we need to focus on Rue, she'll be one of the first to be hunted by the careers." He frowned at me, "Sorry, just trying to help" I said touching his shoulder

"Thanks, I appreciate your help" he said kindly. I removed my hand quickly and walked over to Rue.

"Hi" she said with a smile that could brighten up the worst day,

"Hay sweetie" I said, she giggled, she was adorable, I would protect her no matter what. After years of visiting the games I know almost all of the kids we're going to be facing. Some of them are my friends to, I know some other district members we can ally with, Districts 11, 6, 9, and 4. I know District 4 is a career district, but the members are kind, and they don't want to be careers. But the other career districts will be a problem, the kids are charming, beautiful, major flirts, and amazing with deadly weapons.

"What weapon should we have you try?" I asked her, she just shrugged. "How about a bow?" she smiled, I told her how to string it and she was pretty good. "Great job" I told her every time she shot, she didn't miss the target once.

"Thank you so much" she told me.

"For what honey?" I asked, all I taught her how to do was string a bow.

"For everything, teaching me how to use a bow, letting us come to train, being so kind, and giving my brother someone to…" she was cut off by a frantic Brandon running towards us.

"There's a few kids at your front door he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Rue. "They said they were here to train, that your mom sent them. But they said they wanted to talk to you about the alliance." He looked worried.

"Ok" I said, when we got to the door there were three kids waiting. Three boys, two looked my age, then there was a younger boy who looked the same age as Rue.

"Hi, are you Lily, Lily Hawthorne?" one of the older boys asked me.

"Ya, come on in, we're training in the backyard." I said kindly.

"K thanks…… Wait. I have a question, can I talk to you in private?" he asked looking worried.

"Of course, come on we'll go in the living room, Brandon take the others out back and see if you can find them a weapon. I would give the youngest one a junior bow about the same size as Rue's. Wait what are your names?"

"I'm Roy" the one that wants to talk to me said, "this is Jake" he gestured towards the other eldest, "and this is CJ his real name is Christopher John." CJ smiled at me, they all had the Seam look to them, straight jet black hair and gray eyes.

"Ok then, let's go talk while they train" I said to Roy.

"K" he said in reply.

"We'll be out back" Brandon said to me.

"K we'll be out soon" I said walking over towards the couch to sit down. "So what's up" I asked Roy.

"Ummm, well there's another twist this year, you know there's gonna be a lot of us right?" I nodded, " They have a different plan for this year, the arena is going to be…" he stopped.

"What" I asked nervous now what was going to happen with the arena.

"There's going to be more than one." My mouth dropped open.

"What?" I screamed. "No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. How are they going to do that?"

"It's going to be a large arena, huge, there are going to be different sections, each having to do with previous arenas."

"Oh god no, that's horrible, this is going to be hard. Most won't survive, that's the point isn't it? They promised any from a district could win, but most will die because of the arena." "Brandon come here!!!" I yelled, he ran into the house looking worried.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked walking towards me.

"Explain please" I said to Roy, he explained what the capital was planning, I saw Brandon's face grow pale.

"This is not good, we're going to need all the training we can get, let's get started…" I cut him off.

"Brandon, Sunny's not here yet, can you help me look for her?" I asked, Sunny has never been late before only early, where could she be.

"Um, sure let's go." He said looking confused, of course, he doesn't know Sunny like I do.

"Who's Sunny?" Roy asked.

"She's my cousin, she's going into the games with us." I said annoyed, "Go outside and practice you'll need all your stren…" I stopped talking, because from where I was standing I could see a shape in the distance running towards our house, _Sunny_. I ran outside I was slightly aware of Brandon and Roy yelling after me, but I didn't care. I felt someone grab my wrist, it was Brandon, he looked worried.

"Lily is that her?" he asked, I just nodded. When I began to run again, to my surprise he ran with me. We caught up to Sunny, she was breathing hard, she looked scared.

"There's been an announcement concerning the games." She said, "They have decided to bring us there early, the Reaping will occur tomorrow." I felt like I was going to faint, god no, no, no this can't be happening. I felt Brandon's hand tighten around my wrist.

"Sunny, Rue, CJ, they want us all dead." Was all I could say before everything went black.


	7. Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, and any others.

Terror

Brandon POV

When I saw her faint, I was terrified, she seemed so strong. I caught her before she fell, she was right though they tricked us, the capitol. They wanted us to think we had enough time to live before the games.

"Come on, let's get her into the house." Sunny said, she looked worried, who wouldn't be. Just then Katniss ran up the street, great.

"Oh god, what happened?" she asked noticing an unconscious Lily in my arms.

"She…" I was interrupted by Sunny.

"Go, take Lily inside, and wake her up. I'll explain." I started to walk away and while doing so, I heard Sunny begin to explain to Katniss. As I walked through the door she began to stir. I looked down at her, then she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. Then she noticed I was still holding her, she stood up and untangled herself from me.

"Let's go tell the others" she said quickly, and after explaining the story yet again, everyone began to go home to prepare for the reaping.

"Lily," a small voice said, I turned to find Rue standing there looking worried.

"Hmm, what is it honey" Lily replied.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I saw Lily's eyes widen.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked Rue quickly.

"I want you to help me at the Reaping" she said quietly. Then Katniss walked in the room, she went to talk to the other parents a while ago to inform them of the change.

"That's up to your father" Katniss said in a kind tone.

"I already asked" Rue said in her small voice, she was smiling brightly now.

"Ok, Brandon when are you leaving?" Katniss asked me. Before I could answer her Rue was already talking.

"My dad said the only way I could say was if my brother stayed with me." She looked at me expectantly. Katniss looked suspicious. Lily interrupted,

"Mom, he could sleep on the couch, or the guest room while I help Rue in my room." I was surprised, she was defending me. Katniss nodded, walking out the door she turned back to send me a cold glare. I shivered, that was one of the things Katniss was known for, death glares. Then she was gone. I looked at Lily but she was already half way out the door.

Lily's POV

"Mom" I yelled, trying to keep up with her quick pace. She turned around long enough to see me, then she whirled herself around to face me, she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom," I said, "mom, what's wrong?" I asked again. She wasn't answering. "Mom!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, this seemed to jolt her from her dream world.

"What" she asked,

"Why did you give Brandon that look?!?! There was no reason to do that he was just doing what I said, and he…." She cut me off.

"He's just like Peeta." She said quietly, she sat down next to a fountain. It had no water, it ran dry years ago, now it was just a sad reminder of a better past.

"What do you mean?" I asked desperate to know why she was acting like this.

"Peeta, the games, everything was related to Peeta. My problems, conflicts, everything!!!" she yelled.

"You did love him." I looked at her with wide eyes, but she wouldn't meet them.

"Yes, I did. But not enough for it to mean anything. Gale, I mean your father was my best friend, he was always there for me." She said looking at the ground. "I am going to ask you to do something unforgiveable," she said meeting my eyes, "I don't want the same conflicts happening for you, when you're in the games…" she paused. "Look, I want you to organize him a run in with the careers or something, spring a trap, or if worst comes to worst, kill him yourself, it's for the best. Do you understand?" Never in my life have I doubted my mother but now the only thing I could do was run. My mom wanted me to kill Brandon, she said it was for me, but it was for her. It was her revenge for Peeta loving her and confusing her. Before I knew where I was going, I was home. I ran into the living room, and sitting there on the couch was Brandon. That's when I noticed I was crying, he looked worried when he saw my face was probably a mix of pain, fear, and pure sadness.

"Lily what hap….." I cut him off by running to him, wrapping my arms around him, and crying harder than I ever have in my entire life. And to my surprise and pleasure he stood there rubbing my back soothingly and stroking my hair while I cried into his shoulder.


	8. Shame

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, and any others.

Shame

Lily's POV

I don't know how long I cried, it felt like hours. After about ten minutes Brandon convinced me to sit down on the couch with him. I still cried, how could I care about him so much? I don't know but his company was soothing and amazing. I looked up ready to face whatever was to come, spotting the clock, it was almost midnight, I've been crying for three hours. Then I saw him. His face was a mix of sorrow, worry, and confusion.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked calmly "You were fine before you talked to your mom, what happened?" I was wrong I couldn't bring myself to talk about it, so I hugged him.

"Thank you" I quietly whispered in his ear hoping he would understand. He hugged me back and laid his head on mine, his blonde hair falling in my eyes as well as his.

"No problem" he said quietly, rubbing my back, "I'll always be here to help." That's when I cried even harder, he had no clue. I was happy that this year my mother wasn't mentoring, with the way she was acting she may have held vital resources from him. I decided that no matter what I would stay with him and Rue, to protect them against anything that would dare to touch them.


	9. A fairy tale ending Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Brandon, Rue, Lily, and any others.

A fairy tale ending. Almost

Lily's POV

We fell asleep than, his arm was around my shoulders. I woke up to the sound of the door slowly opening. I looked up expecting to see my mom burst through the door, but it was my dad. I slowly stood up, trying not to jostle Brandon when I did. I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug.

"Hi" I said.

"Hay, how was your day?" he asked, then I realized he was looking at Brandon.

"Well……" I said looking down. "We're going to the Games tomorrow." His gray eyes worried. He was covered in coal dust from working in the mines. He didn't have to, because of the Victor money, but he didn't want to feel useless.

"I know, you'd better get some sleep." He said seeing me look at Brandon, he said

"Wake him up to." Looking away he went upstairs. Ok then. I walked over to Brandon and lightly shook his shoulder lightly whispering "wake up". At one point he opened his eyes to see me standing in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked trying to turn over again and go back to sleep. I looked at the clock. It was 1:06 A.M. great.

"Come on, unless you wanna sleep on the couch." I said looking at him. He looked up at me and nodded tiredly.

"K" he agreed. I walked with him upstairs and waited for him to fall asleep. Then I went to check on Rue. She was in my room, she looked like she was waiting for me at one point but had fallen asleep. I tucked her into bed and laid down beside her. We would both need as much sleep as we could get.

"Night Rue, tomorrow we are sentenced to death."


	10. Pain that will never go away

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others.

Pain that will never go away

Lily's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. I slowly sat up remembering the previous day. I looked over at Rue, she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Come on Rue, time to get up." I told her quietly. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at me.

"Lily?" she asked.

"Ya, it's me" I said quietly looking down at her. "Come on, let's go get your brother." She smiled at that. I led her down the hall to the guest room and slowly opened the door. When we saw Brandon, he was sprawled across the bed, and drooling. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing, and Rue joined in. Brandon woke up quickly, so quickly he fell off the bed. He looked up at us with horror and confusion.

"What? Why are you guys in here?" he asked me.

"Nice sleeping" I said walking over to help him up. He looked a little relieved. "Ummm… You have some drool on your face." I told him, he practically ran to the bathroom, leaving me and Rue laughing at him as he left. I looked at her.

"Time to get ready." I told her, she looked at me, all the humor was gone from her face. I took her hand and led her back to my room. But I stopped in front of the bathroom door,

"Brandon." I said, I heard a muffled sound that sounded like he said 'huh'. "If you look for us, we'll be in my room getting ready. So knock first." I told him sternly.

"Ok" he said through the door. I laughed a little, I decided to have Rue take a bath so I could do her hair.

"Rue, go into my bathroom and take a quick shower, k?" I asked her and she nodded, I began to work on myself as I waited for her to finish getting cleaned up. I walked over to my closet and took out my Reaping dress. It was a beautiful red dress with a floral print that went to right above my knees. My aunt was a victor from District 6, she wanted me to represent her District this year, and she got her wish. I sat down and brushed out my long hair. I didn't know what to do with it. Hmmm, I looked at my desk, it was covered with beauty tools. I decided I might as well look as good as I can, so I'll curl my hair. By the time I was done with my hair, Rue had just finished up in the shower.

"Lily?" she asked me loudly running through my room to see me, "Wow, you're beautiful" she said in awe. I giggled,

"Thanks Rue, but trust me when I'm done with you no one will be looking at me." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I decided to curl her hair to. She already had beautiful natural curls in her golden blonde hair, it made her look angelic. Once I was done she was smiling brightly into the mirror, I laughed at her expression. Then I started on her makeup. She looked innocent and beautiful at the same time. I gave her a gentle smile and led her to my closet, I had a special dress for her. It was my cousin Anne's first reaping dress, it was made from red silk like mine.

Anne lived in District 12 next door to my mother and Prim, she was beautiful and strong. She used those two advantages in the Games, but she fell for her male district partner. He decided in the middle of the night, after kissing her kindly, to end her life. He ended up winning the Games, and guess what? He is my mentor this year. He is handsome and strong and is known as a player around our district. And you wanna know the worst part? He is the same age as me, his name is Devin, and I am going to avoid him as much as possible. My family has not, and will not forgive him for killing Anne.

Rue looked at the dress in awe,

"Was this yours?" she asked me quietly, I looked at her sadly.

"No, my cousin… She… She was killed in the Games, she was one of my best friends, and this was hers." Rue looked up at me tears rimming her eyes,

"What happened?" she asked carefully, I helped her put the dress on and sat down on the bed preparing to tell the story.

"Well, you know our mentor this year is Devin?" I asked, and she nodded in response, "Well, when the Games started out my cousin Anne fell in love with him. He noticed it and acknowledged it, and used it. In the Games, he used her as protection. When it came down to it he tricked her. He kissed her sweetly before she went to bed, then when she was asleep he slit her neck." I looked at Rue and tears were streaking her cheeks, I carefully wiped them away with my hand.

"That's horrible" she half screamed "she loved him, cared for him, why would he do that?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but we'll be sure to ask him." I said reassuringly, I looked up at the clock 10:03 good we still have a while till the Reaping. Rue was sniffling and I felt horrible, "I shouldn't have told you that." I said quietly as I stood and got my dress. I put it on carefully, sure to not rip the fragile fabric. I turned to see her looking at me, I was about to ask why when Brandon knocked on the door.

"What" I asked,

"Are you almost done?" he asked me.

"Ummm, sure we'll be out in a minute." I grabbed Rue's hand and walked out the door. Brandon looked at me then blinked a few times. I smiled at him and he gasped. I looked over at Rue and we burst out laughing, I looked up to see his confused expression.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, I tried to answer but it was to hard, so I just laughed. When I finally calmed down I took Rue's hand and led her down the steps carefully. She had a ball gown, and I didn't want her to trip. Then Brandon surprised me yet again, he took my hand and walked with me. Once we were down stairs I looked around for my mom. My dad was already in the mines, he was to old to be in the Reaping, and the Capitol didn't want to lose a day of production. But my mom was nowhere to be found, so I looked at Rue and Brandon. Rue looked terrified, and Brandon was emotionless, wow that's weird.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" I asked them kindly, they were so quiet it was starting to worry me.

"No, thank you. I don't want to risk getting sick on stage." Rue said with a sad smile, I looked at Brandon, he had already released my hand. All he did was shake his head no. I decided we could be early for the Reaping. Today, they wanted all the Tributes to be in the roped areas, one for boys and one for girls, at 11:30.

"Ok then" I said breaking the now annoying silence as I took Rue's hand again and led her towards the door. "there's nothing wrong with being early." I looked straight ahead, but I didn't hear any complaining… yet…

Once we were in the town square I left them standing by the fountain, the one that my mom and I had argued at the night before, I decided to sign us in. I walked over to the table, then I realized what a terrible mistake that was. Signing the Tributes in was none other than Devin. He smiled when he saw me coming to check in.

"Well hello there." He said looking at me. "Who do we have here?" he asked. Now I was furious. I smiled kindly and he looked excited.

"Oh ya know." I said sweetly, looking at him, he was never from the Seam, strictly merchant. He had sandy blonde hair that was a little shorter than Brandon's, and he had electric blue eyes, that were mesmerizing. Now I understand why Anne fell for him. Wait… Anne… ANNE!!! I looked at him, and my mood shifted, he could tell to. He looked completely confused. "Lily Everdeen. As in Anne Everdeen's cousin, the girl whose life you ended!!!" I yelled at him furiously. He looked confused then he smiled.

"She was dead weight." He said proudly.

"You used her!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, "She cared for you, before she left for the Capitol she told me she wanted to protect you!!!" I yelled at him, he flinched a little, I tried to remember he was still a kid, the same age as me. But he wasn't like me, he had Anne's blood on his hands, and he could never take that back.

"Sign me in as well as Rue and Brandon Mellark." I told him pointing to the two kids by the fountain.

"K" he said smiling at me again, I glared back. "She was pretty," he said, talking about Anne, "I did use her. But she seemed to like being used." He was smiling so big now. I just stormed away, away from everyone and everything. I heard Rue screaming my name, but I didn't care. Anne was the most important person to me before she died. She was the same age as Sunny and I, and we were the best of friends. When she was drawn for the Games, just last year it was a wake-up call. We weren't safe. I remember her long blonde hair blowing in the wind when we went on the swings in my back yard, her laugh when she heard a good joke. But her eyes were the best. Her blue eyes showed all her emotions, sadness, happiness, and when she met Devin, love. I had just noticed I was crying, I was thankful I didn't wear any eye makeup.

I looked up and realized where I was, there's a small pond in the merchant part of District 12 that Anne showed me, whenever she wanted to talk, she would leave a Lily from the flower banks around the pond and I would know to meet her there. So many of our secret meetings had to do with Devin. He was all she could talk about, whenever he said 'hi' to her, her heart would skip a beat. And look what he did to her.

I can't stay here all day, I slowly rose to my feet and walked back to the town square. When I arrived Rue ran to me and hugged me tightly. I looked for Brandon and saw him talking to Devin, they were smiling. I looked down at Rue for an answer. Then she surprised me by glaring at her brother and Devin.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked Rue, keeping my voice quiet as we walked towards the fountain. She looked so angry,

"When you left, Brandon went to see what happened. Then he and Devin struck up a conversation… About you. I tried to tell him what Devin did, he said he knew, and that Devin did what he had to do to survive the Games. He said it was Anne's fault for falling in love during the Games." I looked over at them again. I had enough of this. I grabbed Rue's hand and we walked over to where the district's biggest players were swapping stories. When we got to them they both smiled at me.

"Well look whose back." Devin said looking at me again, but I didn't care. I walked over to Brandon and hit him as hard as I could, right on his shoulder, the one I cried on last night. He looked at me, shocked.

"Our alliance is over." I said firmly, I looked at Rue, the fear in her eyes was plain. Brandon was looking at me completely confused.

"Excuse me" he said, "and why is that?" he asked searching for an answer,

"What exactly did you say about Anne?" I asked, and he smiled.

"She, was as Devin put it, dead weight. She was stupid and not careful enough. Is that all you were upset about?" he asked me. I didn't look at him, in the distance I saw Sunny coming up the hill.

"SUNNY!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She came running up to me, she was there in a matter of seconds. I saw Devin looking at her with lust.

"What's wrong" she asked franticly.

"We no longer have an alliance with him." I said pointing at Brandon. She seemed to realize what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Brandon now. "What did you do to Lily?" she demanded, I knew she could see the lines the tears had made down my face.

"They were discussing Anne." I pointed towards Brandon and Devin, I heard her gasp. "They both think she was dead weight and she brought her death to herself by falling in love during the Games." I looked at Sunny, and she broke down crying, she knew all about Anne's crush on Devin. It took her forever to get over Anne's death, me along with her.

"Why do you care?" Brandon asked me. I glared at him and replied,

"She was my cousin, my best friend, and she told me everything even things about him." I pointed towards Devin, and he didn't look surprised at all.

"So what" he said in reply. I looked at him shocked that he would say anything like this. Where did the boy who held me while I cried, the one who stroked my hair and told me he would always be there for me.

"I thought you were different" I said, my voice shaking, he smiled "but I was wrong. You're worse than them all. She was my best friend, she took care of me, and she even trained me when my parents were gone somewhere. She was kind and caring. She needed something to love and she deserved it. But he should have been kind, he should have been the right person for her. And I swear on her grave, I will not make the same mistake." I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face. I looked up at Brandon, he was still smiling. "What happened?" I asked him, my sobs making talking harder now. He looked at me his eyes curious.

"To what?" he asked mockingly. I was far from shocked,

"To you" I said quietly, I looked over at Rue, she was crying. I hugged her to me tightly, not wanting to let go. She hugged me back and cried into my dress hem. "to the boy who sat with me for hours last night while I cried about something that tore my heart in two. Now I see that it shouldn't have hurt me so much." I looked at him again, I never thought I would have my heart broken. But it was broken now. He was still smiling at me still, this was entertaining him. I looked back at Rue I hated to tell her this, but I had to.

"Rue, I hate to do this. But you have to choose who you're going to ally with. But whoever you choose, I'll always watch over you. Even if it's in secret." She smiled at me thankful. She looked over at her brother now.

"I'm gonna stay with Lily." She said, and my heart lifted, I hugged her so tight. "You hurt her" she went on. "I remember Anne. Last year when those boys bullied me and I was crying, Anne came and calmed me down. And now I see that she rubbed off on Lily." She looked up at me and smiled. I grabbed Rue and Sunny's hands and led them to our section. I knew if I looked back I would cry. Then I remembered something. Roy, Jake, and CJ. I saw them coming up the road, I ran to them as fast as I could. We would need as many allies as possible, I saw Brandon trying to get to them to but I was faster. They looked surprised at the competition between the two of us.

"We've separated alliances. It is now me, Sunny, and Rue only." I explained to them. "If you want to ally, I'm so sorry, you'll have to pick sides." Roy looked at me kindly his gray eyes sparkling.

"I choose you." He said coming to stand by my side. "The others can choose their own allies." He looked at his brothers. Jake walked over to Brandon with a sad look on his face.

"I choose Brandon." He said quietly looking at me apologetically, I looked away quickly, my eyes falling on little CJ. I wanted him protected as well as he could be. He looked at me and then asked

"Where is Rue, I mean which alliance?" I looked at him sadly,

"She has allied with me." I told him, that was enough for him. He came and stood by me. I felt horrible, I broke down crying again. They all looked at me with worried eyes, aside from Brandon.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked me.

"Nothing" I replied "except I hate this." He put an arm around my shoulder, which immediately calmed me down for some reason. I looked at Brandon, but he looked bored. I silently thanked Roy, than I told them to go to their area and prepare for the Reaping. They listened, and I was left with a smirking Brandon, and a sad Jake. I walked over to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder, he seemed to appreciate it.

"I'll protect them" I told him "I don't care what against. My allies, I would jump in front of any weapon to protect them." He seemed to calm down immensely. I smiled at him, then he did something unexpected. He hugged me, carefully but powerfully.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear. Once he released me I smiled again then walked back to my roped area. Once I was back with Rue and Sunny I looked around and saw something that tore my heart to shreds, and by her intake of breath I knew Rue saw it too. In the shadows of the town square, Brandon was kissing Christina passionately. I looked away quickly, but the image was burned into my brain. Then the Reaping began. The mayor recited the Treaty of Treason to the citizens. I held Sunny and Rue's hands tightly, I had to be strong for them. I could feel them shaking, this is horrible. How could the Capitol watch a 12 year old girl possibly go to her death. Then what seems like only a second later, Effie Trinket was on stage ready to announce the Tributes. She was the attendant that announced Aunt Prim's name during the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games.

"Ladies first" she said in her Capitol accent. I looked up, ready to hear one of our names, there were only three girls this year, but there were over ten boys, I didn't know that. I saw Brandon talking to them, but they were looking at me with… Respect?

"Lily Hawthorne" I heard Effie Trinket calling. I gracefully walked up to the stage, I could feel my curls bounce on my bare back. She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. I took my place on stage, then I noticed every previous victor was on stage today, even my mom. She was crying.

"Welcome Miss Hawthorne. There is going to be a change today, the Capitol has decided upon one question for all the Tributes, and yours is… Ah, here it is. Have you ever had your heart broken?" I saw everyone looking at me, I'm going to my death soon enough, might as well admit it. I looked up at Effie,

"Yes." I said plainly, the sadness on her face was clearly visible,

"May we ask by whom and how?" she looked at me earnestly, I didn't know what to do, I looked at my mom and she gave the slightest shake of her head. _No._

"No" I said carefully "it was bad, and I don't want to talk about it." Effie looked back to the glass balls.

"Well then let's continue. Next we have Rue Mellark." I looked at Rue, she was frozen in place, oh god. I quickly jumped off the stage and ran to her. I could see the Peace Keepers coming to get us on stage. I took her hand and led her to the stage, trying to calm her down wasn't easy. She looked at me and put on a brave face, I smiled at her as we mounted the stage. I went back to my spot prepared to hear her question.

"Rue, have you ever been truly disappointed by someone close to you, and if you have, who was it." She looked at me and I nodded. She looked straight at Brandon when she answered.

"Yes, I was disappointed with my brother about ten minutes ago for hurting my best friend." I was shocked, but I kept it hidden. I saw her flash a smile in my direction and I smiled back. I looked at Brandon, but quickly looked away, he was kissing Christina again, except this time he was looking at me with a mocking smile when they broke apart. I looked at the hills. I remember hunting with my best friend only a few years ago.

His name was Rory, just like my uncle. He was amazing, I told him everything, but two years ago he was chosen for the Games, he made it to the final two, every night he would smile at the sky and say my name, say he was coming home to me. Then, it was a show-down between him and the boy from District 1. It didn't last long, he was dead in a matter of seconds. His last words were cut off by District 1's sword. The boy who won, was yet again the same age as me and would be at the Games this year. Rory's last words were 'Lily, I…' those were the last words I heard from my best friend. I shut the world out and stayed to myself for months. Then Anne, brought me back, then she left me as well.


	11. Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create

Alliance

Lily's POV

I realized soon that I was crying again, I was whispering Rory and Anne's names over and over again. Wishing that they were here with me, that they could help me. But they can't, the Capitol took them away from me. I looked up to see concerned faces looking at me. Even Brandon looked slightly confused. Effie came over to me and spoke into the microphone she had.

"Why are you crying and speaking quietly?" she asked, her voice rising. I don't have to tell them this is my own personal grief. I took the microphone, ready to make my own personal rebellion.

"How many of you remember the previous two Hunger Games?" I asked the crowd. I saw them all nodding, great. "Well, two of the people I loved the most went into those Games and never came out. My best friend went in two years ago, his name was Rory Halls. He was the most amazing person I have ever met. He always took care of me, defended me." I looked at the hills again remembering the happiest days of my life were spent with him, then I realized what his last words were. Before the Reaping I received a Valentine from an anonymous person. It had the most beautiful poem on it. It was signed off, _'I will always be there for you, like I am now no matter what. I love you.'_ I broke down crying on the stage I was sitting down now. It was from Rory, he smiled when I showed it to him and he saw how much joy it brought me.

I could have sat there for an eternity crying over him, but there was still Anne. "Then last year," my voice was cracking now. "Anne Everdeen was chosen for the Games. She was smart. But she made a huge mistake, FALLING FOR A RETARD WHO DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" I yelled into the microphone. I was almost done anyways. "She was kind and loving towards me, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'll never heal from losing those closest to me. And when we watch the Games, think about the fact that all the families of those who go feel the same way. I loved them, and there's so much I wanted to tell them. One of which being that I was happier than I have ever been in my life when I got my first Valentine that said 'I love you'. And the boy who gave it to me died before I could even say thank you." I cried harder than ever now, releasing those feelings I've kept bottled up for years has finally taken its toll.

I gave Effie the microphone and she patted my shoulder, I saw her wipe a tear away from her face. She returned to the Reaping Balls, ready to pull out the final name for the girls.

"Sunflower Everdeen" she called, her voice cracking, I looked over to see she was sobbing. Sunny ran up the steps to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, I realized I had to be strong for her and Rue. I pulled myself together and sent her to her spot.

"Sunflower, hmm that's a nice name." Effie chimed, Sunny looked angry.

"I prefer Sunny" she said stubbornly, Effie looked surprised,

"Ok then Sunny, do you have a boyfriend? Everyone sees your beauty and wonders." Sunny looked angry, she had sworn off boys after she realized they were using her due to her being famous.

"Nope, don't want one either. Boys, most of them, are lying cheating scum or so I have experienced." She looked directly at the boys who had broken her heart.

"Ok then, onto the boys." I looked back to the hills and blocked out the boys names and questions, not wanting to know what they were saying. Instead I remembered Rory's interview.

'_Rory Halls District 12' they called loudly over the speakers. My eyes were glued to the T.V. screen. My mom was at the Games this year. I made her swear to take care of Rory._

'_Hello Rory' Claudius Templesmith spoke clearly. Rory just looked at him silently. 'Well then, do you have anyone special waiting for you at home?' Rory looked at the camera,_

'_Yes I do' was all he said._

'_Who' Claudius asked,_

'_My best friend and the girl I really want to see again.' Claudius' eyes softened slightly,_

'_That's good, but what if you don't return, what will happen to her?' Rory looked at him,_

'_I don't know. She might not feel the same way about me as I feel about her.' I was screaming at the T.V. wishing I could tell him that I cared for him. But I was left helpless, left in District 12. Then the buzzer sounded and Rory walked away._

"Thank you, and good luck to the District 12 Tributes of the 92nd Hunger Games!" Effie yelled loudly. We were all escorted into the Capital Building. There were so many of us, they didn't have enough rooms, so we were all shoved into a large room where we would meet our family and friends.

My alliance joined me in a group. We knew our parents weren't coming, they were already aboard the train awaiting our arrival. I had Rue on my lap, Sunny on my right and Roy on my left. We weren't the best alliance but we all had skills. The first person to come in didn't surprise me at all. Christina ran through the doors straight to Brandon, I looked away and was shocked, there in the door way was my dad. He was looking at Brandon, his eyes asking the question, _wasn't he with you last night?_ I could only nod at his question. His eye brows creased in frustration. I ran and gave him a hug. He smelled like the mines, I have refused to go into them since I first started school. They terrified me, especially since my grandpa dies in a mining accident.

"I thought you weren't allowed to visit me." I stated, looking at him,

"I wasn't supposed to, but I'm here." He said quietly, I called Sunny over and we all hugged for about five minutes.

"I have to get back before I get in trouble" my dad said angrily. I nodded and gave him one last hug before he left me, possibly forever. I looked back at everyone else, I walked back over to my group sorrow already taking its toll on me.

"Who was that?" CJ asked me curiously, I smiled at him.

"That was my dad, he had to get back to the mines." Roy nodded kindlybut CJ looked confused.

"Why does he work in the mines?" he asked.

"He didn't want to sit around all day, he wanted everyone to know he was strong." I smiled at the thought. I looked at the door, than Aunt Prim ran into the room crying. I looked at Sunny and we ran to meet her. I hugged them both vigorously wishing I could freeze time and live in this moment forever. But to soon the peacekeepers walked in and said that it was time to get on the train. I looked at Prim. She was a single mother who was losing her only daughter to the Games. I hugged her

"Don't worry, I'll protect her." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't try to be the hero all the time. You can't save everybody." That was the end of our conversation. We were escorted to the train by a large group of Peacekeepers. I looked up and thought I recognized the boy. He had gold hair and gray eyes. He looked at me sadly,

"Good luck Lily." He said under his breath, oh my god. I gasped, and he gave a sad smile

"Cory?" I asked quietly, and he nodded. Cory was Rory's brother, after Rory died in the Games Cory disappeared and now I know where he went. I began to walk quicker, the train was only a few yards away. But Cory grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn towards him.

"I didn't choose this. And thank you for making him known again, everyone remembers the Victors. But no one remembers those who never left that arena alive." I was stunned all I could do was stare at him. Then I made a snap decision. I gave him a quick hug, and that was our only good-bye. I looked away then, we were at the train now.

There were cameras everywhere now. They were following our every mood and expression. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible, and I was succeeding. I grabbed Rues' hand and pulled her and Sunny with me into the train. I had them sit down on the bench away from the windows so the cameras couldn't get their photos.

"Go ahead cry." I told them quietly, "just do it quick before they can get more pictures. Tonight we'll have a sleep-over in one of the rooms. Just be sure to avoid the boys aside from those in our alliance so far." Just then I saw my mom, she was walking towards us. She looked at me sadly,

"Where are all the boys?" she asked confused, I looked outside and saw Roy and CJ trying to get into the train. While the other boys were… Posing for the cameras! I growled under my breath, but everyone heard. I walked outside the train, all the cameras were immediately trained on my face. I walked over to Roy and CJ, CJ was crying, hard. I took his hand and led him towards the train. Roy quietly followed us, I looked up and decided to say something that would piss them all off.

"Oh," I turned around raising my voice "by the way, if you flirt with ANY of the girls from the other districts, their male tributes will RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" they all looked at me, surprised by my outburst, then to my surprise, yet again, wow this is getting annoying. Two of the boys, merchant boys, walked over to me and smiled at me kindly.

"Alliance" one asked. His eyes glinted as he spoke, I smiled at him,

"Sure, but I have the other girls inside so I need to go now." I walked up the stairs to the train still holding onto CJ's hand without looking back at the scene unfolding. I grew up in the spot-light. But I was never a fan of the Capitol and I would never pose for their entertainment.


	12. New friendships and love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create

New Friendships and love

Lily's POV

Once I was back on the train, I decided to see who these kids were.

"So, what are your names?" I asked them. They looked confused, then they realized that I wasn't paying attention during the Reaping.

"I'm Kyle and this is Max." the one who had asked for the alliance stated. "Our mother won the 78th Hunger Games, Amelia Heartford." He added with a smile. I smiled in return. I looked back outside to see the boys were still in front of the cameras. I saw there were a few that were just stuck there in the middle of it all, only about three though. Oh god, why am I the one who has to do this. I looked at my mom. She was just as annoyed as I was, she nodded once, then I walked back out of the train.

"Hay" I yelled loudly, now I had everyone's attention and oh my god, the cameras weren't taking pictures! "we gotta go. Your parents are waiting for you to get your butts on this train!" gosh boys were idots. Then all the boys started to come towards the train ready to get on. Finally!

I moved inside quickly and told my allies to meet me in the t.v. room after they changed. I walked out of the hall pulling Sunny and Rue into my room. They were both surprised, I looked over at Sunny who was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her. She came over to me,

"Kyle" was all she said, and I already knew what she meant. She had a crush… On Kyle. Oh great.

"Ok, get changed. There are clothes for each of you in the dresser. Dress comfy though, were in for a long night." They both ran to get changed. Sunny took the bathroom, then Rue asked me to help her change. She wanted to be careful with Anne's dress,

"Lily" she said quietly,

"Hmm, ya sweetie" I said in reply.

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." I smiled at her, but she still looked worried.

"No, about all the boys, I saw them outside with the cameras. Even Bran… _He_ was even posing. I'm confused." She said looking at Anne's dress, I gave her some gray sweat-pants and a blue t-shirt for her to wear today. I found my favorite clothes, a pair of black checkered sweat-pants and a gray t-shirt. I looked up and saw Rue staring at me. She still looked confused,

"What?" I asked her looking at myself in the mirror, thinking something was wrong with what I was wearing.

"Your pretty, and I don't know why he did that to you." She said quietly, she looked away. Then there was someone knocking on our door. Sunny had just come out of the bathroom, she was wearing the same clothes as me. I smiled at her, her blonde hair was even pulled back into a lazy pony-tale just like mine.

"I got it!" she yelled to me as she ran towards the door. When she opened, she slammed it in whoever's face it was. I heard yelling on the other side. I raised my eye-brows,

"Brandon" was all she said. I stormed over to the door and opened it quickly. He was standing there with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him, and his smile seemed to waver.

"What do you want?" I half yelled, and he smiled even wider, I looked around the door and saw that there were a few other boys standing in the hall-way smiling with Brandon. Then I saw Roy, Kyle, CJ, and Max were walking down the hall, probably looking for us, we told them to meet us over a half an hour ago. Roy's face hardened when he saw me trying to get the unwanted boys to leave.

"What are you doing here" Kyle asked the boys, his face was menacing, he was watching Sunny and assessing her to see if she was ok. Sunny walked out of the room to stand by him, she kissed his cheek as a thank you. He gave a weak smile and was blushing. I smiled at Sunny and she smiled back.

"Why are you even with them?" one of the boys asked, "They're obviously weak." He said gesturing to Sunny. I already knew what was going to happen, I jumped in front of Kyle just as his arm swung toward the boy. He tried to stop but it was to late. I took the punch hard to the right side of my face, I'll give him one thing, he's strong. His face was shocked as were the other boys standing around me. Next thing I knew Rue was outside of the room crying next to me. I felt around in my mouth, I could taste blood, but I still had all my teeth. I hugged Rue to calm her down, but she was all hyped up now.

"Talk please?" she begged me, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine, see" I told her calmly, if some of the boys weren't shocked before, they were now. I looked around me.

"So we're weak, are we?" I asked, "Because I don't think you could have taken that" I looked away from the boys to my alliance, Kyle still looked shocked and Sunny was crying. "let's go guys. Kyle, I'm fine, really. I've had so many punches thrown at me during training and I miss um' sometimes. It's ok." He seemed to relax a little bit. I began to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Brandon smirking at me. This kid was starting to drive me to insanity, I glared at him, than thank god my mom walked down the hall-way. When she saw me trying to get out of Brandon's grasp she ran down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, I could tell she was trying hard to keep the snarl out of her voice. Brandon looked nervous, but only slightly, I jerked my wrist back,

"It's time to go." I told my allies, they all nodded, then walked away, except for Roy. He kept his eyes on Brandon, then he motioned for me to walk away. I didn't want to look back, so I didn't, I ran to the meeting room and looked at my allies, five people all together. Two kids that were twelve and three that were fourteen. All I could think about was that these weren't very good odds. A minute later, my mom walked into the room. She looked at me and mouthed _now._ I got up off the couch and walked with my mom to a private meeting room. It was usually used for the mentors to meet and talk about their odds for victory.

"What happened between the two of you today?" she asked me, referring to Brandon, I didn't know where to start, so I launched into the entire story, from the moment I walked into school. All the time, she waited silently, she nodded frequently, and then other times she looked like she wanted to use his head for target practice.

"Lily, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'll talk to Peeta, and the event that just occurred has me a little worried. Even though killing those of your' District isn't required, no one knows that it won't be done." I looked at her with a new found respect, if she treated all her Tributes this way, I think they would have died happy, at least until they were made into a sculpture by their murderer for the Capitol. I was about to reply when Effie knocked on the door, then opened it

"Time for dinner, Lily your' allies are already in the dining room." I was surprised, how did she know who my allies were. I looked at my mom and she shrugged, which meant _I thought she had the right to know._

I walked slowly to the dining room on the train, prepared for the worst. When I walked through the door I saw there was more than one table, there were quite a few, most of which were currently being pulled to the center of the room to accommodate the other male Tributes that were not my allies. Then in the corner of the room, my group waited patiently for me , I smiled and walked over to meet them. The second I sat down there were an Avox to serve me my first course. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked confused so I said

"Thank you." He gave a tennitive smile. Growing up, my mom taught me to respect any Avox I were to meet. They were traitors of the Capitol, so they were friends of mine. This one looked fairly young. He had long brown hair with golden eyes, he wasn't from the Capitol, maybe District 6. I gently touched his arm, years ago I came up with the idea. I told the Avoxes to tell each other as well, however they communicate, because their voices were taken away. Every time I touch their arms it shows them that I am their friend and that I care about them. The boy smiled and slightly pulled up his sleve, I saw what he wanted me to see. There on his arm was his name, Jacob, District 6 was scralled quickly next to the name. I smiled up at him brightly and touched his arm again.

"Hi Jacob, take care ok?" I told him lightly, he smiled and nodded, he gave the slightest touch on my arm before he left. The others hadn't noticed, Sunny was talking to Kyle, more like flirting. Kyle had the slightest blush on his face and I laughed, he looked up at me and sighed, I smiled at him kindly before he returned his attention to Sunny. Even if we weren't strong in numbers, we still had our relationships.

"Lily Hawthorne, you have a call from the District 1 train." The intercom rang loud and clear. Then the entire car went quiet, everyone was staring at me and I smiled as I walked over to the phone. I knew exactly who it was. I hadn't talked to him since last year, and I was worried to call him in case the announcement had done something to damage our relationship.

"Hello." I said calmly,

"Hay Lily" he chimed in, in his angelic voice, it practically made me melt. I sighed dreamily,

"How's District 1, Holt?" I asked him. Holt has been my best-friend outside of my district for as long as I can remember. We used to play while the Games went on, he was my first crush and he still is. I know what you're thinking, 'wow she can't make up her mind.' But I didn't know how Rory felt till quite recently, even Holt knew how I felt, I always thought of Rory as a brother rather than a boyfriend.

"Ehh, same old same old. How are your' Tributes this year?" he asked me, I sighed and he heard it.

"I don't know, watch the replay and you might understand better, it's kinda hard to explain. But here's a clue, every kid and mentor in the dining car is staring at me like I'm insane!" I heard him laugh,

"Wow, I'll let you go then. Oh, can't wait to see you again. Bye." My heart was fluttering, this was amazing, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Who was that?" Sunny asked, after I returned to the table, all eyes were still on my.

"Holt." Was all I said, and I heard her laugh a little,

"Wait, did he ask any questions about us?" she gestured around the table.

"No. He said hi, and that he coul…" I stopped, there were to many people listening right now. "I'll tell you later, let's go watch the replays." I stood up from the table and went to the room with the biggest t.v. I have ever seen in my life, and sat down. I turned on the t.v. there was a brief overview of the Reaping, it showed all the Tributes and first up was District 1. They cut it off though, now it was time for the actual replay. I looked and saw all the others filing into the room and taking their seats. I noticed I was sitting as close to the T.V. as possible. Ha ha, oopsie. My group had gathered around me and were awaiting their competition to be introduced. I grabbed Rue and put her in my lap, CJ sat right next to her. I looked back at the T.V. and the Reaping replays had begun. The Capitol symbol flashed across the screen, then it said District 1.

"Hello, how about we switch things up this year." The capitol attendant stated, "boys first." He rummaged around for a minute, there were a lot of slips in the bowl. Then he found a good name,

"Holt Fedrick" he called loudly and everyone cheered, my eyes were glued to the screen. Then I saw him, he was about 5'8 now but he had a slim build, but he was muscular it was just well fitted, they didn't bulge out of his skin. He did have the same hair though, dark brown with eyes as blue as the oceans surrounding District 4. He smiled at the cameras,

"Ok, this year the Capitol has come up with one question for the Tributes. Holt, your question is… What is the most outrageous thing you have ever done?" I waited for the answer, I never knew him to be unintelligent or rash, he always thought about the situation before he reacted.

"I fell in love," my heart sank, with who?

"I don't see how that's a bad thing, why don't we bring her up here." The crowd cheered, I saw tons of girls adjusting their clothes and hair.

"You can't do that." He said, his voice strong. The attendant looked confused, WE ALL WERE!

"Why ever not?" he asked, his accent coming full blow.

"Because, it's outrageous because… She doesn't live in this… district…" I heard everyone gasp, and I was one of them. The attendant looked stunned,

"Which district does she live in then?" he asked trying to hide his shock, and not succeeding.

"12" he said with a smirk, "we've been friends for years, and this is my way of telling her. Bye Lily." He smiled at the camera. I gasped again, then everyone was staring at me again. I ran to the phone and dialed the District 1 train.

"Hello, District 1 tribute train, Mr. Gates speaking. How may I help you?" A man asked in a Capitol accent.

"Hello, this is Lily Hawthorne, I would like to speak to…" I turned to look at the T.V. better, there was a girl with fire like red hair standing very close to Holt on the stage, then he pushed her away, I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, ummm, Holt Fedrick." The man gave a huff before answering

"Ok one moment please?" he said clearly frusterated that I was calling. Looks like he saw Holt's announcement.

"Hello?" Holt asked me, I felt a rush of heat to my face.

"Ummm, hi." I said, embarrassed, I wish I hadn't called. This was way to embarrassing.

"Oh, hi Lily, I guess you were watching… Sorry…" He trailed off.

"Don't be sorry, I thought it was sweet." I said kindly, "Thank you." I heard him let out a sigh of relief as well, and I giggled,

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, ha ha. Well, if your fellow Tributes are anything like me, they're staring at you right?" he asked I looked around, a lot of Tributes were staring at me, oh well let them stare, I was happier than I have been in a long time.

"Ya, they are." I said quietly, wishing I was with him right now.

"Ok, bye Lily… Love you. Bye." He quickly hung up. He was never one for confessing feelings. I hung up just in time to see the end of the District 11 Reaping. They must have cut some parts out, or else it would have taken much longer. Then District 12 flashed across the screen, then I saw Effie pulling my name out of the bowl and calling me to the stage. I looked completely kept together, than it all went down hill.

Crying was never a part of the plan. But I looked broken, then the phone rang,

"Lily Hawthorne you have a call from the District 1 train." I stood up and walked over to the phone, still watching my reaction on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked, I already knew who it was, Holt.

"What happened, who broke your heart, is he in the Games, I'll rip his face off!" he sounded so angry, then I remembered, anything that hurt me would anger him.

"Holt, I'll tell you about it later, at training. There are to many people here, and I only want you to know everything about it." I told him in a small voice.

"Ok, the second we get into training, we break apart from our districts and our allies and meet up at one of the stations that has less Tributes there." He said, he seemed calmer now that I told him that I would tell him later.

"Bye, love you." I said calmly to him. He was so quiet, that I thought he hung up. I waited but there was no answer,

"Thank you." He whispered, "I love you to." Then he was gone, somewhere on the District 1 train, away from me.


	13. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create

Disappointment

Lily's POV

I returned to my little group just in time to see the remainder of the Reaping, Kyle was up,

"Kyle Hallows" Effie announced and Kyle walked up the stage to answer his question. I noticed he was watching Sunny as she stood in the stage. I wanted tomorrow to come so I could see Holt, so I got up and walked out of the train car, to my room. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, using my favorite soap and shampoo, lavender. Once I was done I pressed the button that sent a wave of heat down my scalp and dried my waist long hair. Then I quietly slipped into a deep sleep. The dream terrified me though,

"_Lily hurry" Holt was yelling at me from somewhere in the trees, I quickly climbed. Once I was up I looked for Holt, I heard a gasp and dropped as fast as I could to the ground. There in front of me stood Brandon with a death grip on Holt, cutting off his air. I ran to Holt but it was like time was moving slowly,_

"_I will win." Was all Brandon said before pulling out a knife and plunging it straight through Holt's heart._

I woke up quickly, there was sweat making my clothes stick to my skin, I looked at the clock, it was 5:56, they would be coming to collect the Tributes soon. I went into the bathroom and combed out my hair, there was no point in taking a shower, my stylist would make me look completely different anyways, while my prep-team would tear every piece of un-wanted hair from my body. I quickly brushed my teeth, then I changed. There was a wide variety of capitol clothes, large hats with bee hive designs, silver pants with lights, and a top that had every animal known to man popping out of the stomach. I settled for a pair of gray capri's and a dark green top. Then I saw something glint on my dresser, I smiled when I saw what it was.

Two years ago during the Games, Holt gave me something. It was a beautiful necklace, with my birthstone in it, a diamond for the month of April. I left it back in District 12 by accident, looks like someone found it. I put it on, remembering how many times I had refused to remove it from my neck. Then I took my time as I walked to the dining car. When I arrived there were only a few Tributes there, I walked over to the table and saw Jacob was the server today, I walked over to him and smiled, he smiled brightly as well, he knew about the announcement then. I asked for a plate, when I took it he gave me a piece of paper to. I nodded and got my food, I walked over to an empty table, then I opened the note

_Lily, good luck in the Games, I'll be in the Capitol this year. And even if you don't know it you and Holt started your own small rebellion, by falling in love. Thank you for your help._

_P.S. Destroy this note._

I looked up and smiled at Jacob and he returned the smile, then my mom came in. she saw our exchange and she smiled at me. There was an Avox during her Games that helped her in many ways.

"Well, are you excited?" she asked with a light in her eyes,

"Why would I be?" I asked surprised by her excitement,

"Holt." Was all she said and I blushed, she nodded and smiled at me.

"Ya, maybe a little." I said quietly, I looked out the window and realized how close to the Capitol we were, maybe another ten minutes and we would be there.

"They had less stops, and the train apparently gets better gas mileage." She smiled at me and I returned it. "We'll be there in about five minutes, the second the train stops, you're going to see your stylist. Without the others, apparently they have a fantastic idea for you, and I agree. You'll look even better than I did." She smiled, then we were pulling into the station. I stood up, careful to avoid the windows. The capitol citizens were very excited about the Games and the Tributes, and I hated the attention they gave me when I came here. Once the train stopped I walked outside and went straight to my car. I was at the Center in less than five minutes, then they were working on me.

My prep-team, the same as my mother's Games, Venia, Octavia, and Flavius. I was decent at keeping unwanted hair off my body so there wasn't as much pain there, but some of the creams hurt. Once they were done I was told to wait for my stylist, I wonder who it is. My mom had an amazing stylist, but he hasn't designed for the Games in a while, then my stylist knocked on the door. And then, Cinna was standing there, I haven't seen him in forever! I ran to him and hugged him, he looked the same as always, short cropped brown hair and gold eye-liner. I heard him laugh,

"So… What am I gonna wear?" I asked and he smiled,

"Close your eyes." Was all he said, I did and then I felt something soft slide down my body,

"Open your eyes." Cinna said, and I did. He had me looking in a full length mirror, I was beautiful. The dress I was wearing went right above my knees, it looked like a flame, ha ha. Katniss the girl on fire, that was what they called my mom. There were beautiful precious stones that were scattered thinly around the dress, apparently Cinna was finishing me, he had a spiral curling iron and was currently curling every strand of hair, then he painted flame designs up and down my arms. When I looked in the mirror again, I looked different. My eyes were highlighted by black, red, and orange. My dress looked beautiful, the thin spaghetti straps were sparkling with glitter, then I noticed that the stones I was wearing were normally found in District 1 stores, I looked at Cinna for an answer,

"After I watched the Reaping and young Holt's announcement I changed some of the design." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I smiled and walked with him to the elevator, turns out they did need me early, it was time to go to the chariots that would carry us through the Capitol. I was the only one on this floor and I hurried down to the chariots, I was early but by only about 20 minutes. I saw my chariot and went to see my horses. They represented my district, they were coal black, and amazing.

"Lily?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I turned around and saw Holt, I nodded as my heart began to race. His eyes widened,

"You look beautiful, I missed you so much, there's so much to talk abou…" he was rudely interrupted by the girl with flame like red hair,

"Hollttt!" We need you over at the DISTRICT 1 CHARIOT!" Holt tried to ignore her, but I went on tiptoe and kissed his cheek,

"Go, I'll see you later." He smiled, touching the spot where I kissed him.

"Bye." He said smiling all the way back to his white horses. The music began to play a few minutes later, all the Tributes had arrived, I was in the front of the line of District 12 chariots, I had Rue with me and she looked adorable, she had a long yellow dress on with flame accents like my mother's interview dress after she won the games, her blonde hair was in a long pony-tale and had an orange head-band in it. She was wearing flat black shoes, and I noticed when she walked the dress flickered like a real flame, it looked amazing.

I tried to find Sunny, and I did. She was in a form-fitting, short orange and black dress, she looked like a walking flame. She was allowed to keep her hair straight though, which she was using to cover up part of her dress. She was standing next to Kyle, who was dressed to compliment her.

Then the music started playing, District 1 was first, no surprise there. The cheers were loud, District 1 supplied goods for the Capitol, they were always a crowd-pleaser. I spotted Holt looking at me, he smiled before he was out the door, the rest of the procession went quickly, soon enough I was at the front of the line. As I entered the square, the people started cheering my name, I did what I was supposed to do, I blew kisses and waved. Soon enough we were gathered at the President's mansion,

"Hello, these are your Tributes for the 92nd Hunger Games!", then he returned to the inside of his mansion. Our horses began to move towards the Training Center, it would be our home for the next… However long they're planning to keep us here.

Once we arrived inside, the doors sealed shut. I slowly lowered myself from the chariot and helped Rue down. She smiled at me then, she gave someone behind me a murderous glare, I shifted my position so I was in front of her, and turned to see who it was. It was the red-head from District 1, go figure. I stood and glared at her, keeping Rue from her sight. The last thing I needed was for her to take an interest in killing one of the youngest members of the Hunger Games. She glared at me as well, her red hair streaming out behind her back. _Who was she?_ Was all I could think, she didn't look familiar, and I knew just about everyone here already from previous years. Most of us were close friends.

"Isabella, come on. Don't waste your time on the lower districts, we'll deal with them later." A boy from District 4 was glaring at me, than I recognized him. Another friend, go figure.

"James?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me. He looked at me surprised,

"Who's askin?" he replied. I sighed loudly, of course he wouldn't recognize me. I barley recognized myself.

"Lily Hawthorne." I saw recognition cross his face,

"Friendships don't matter anymore." Was all he said, I couldn't help the hurt expression that crossed my face. He looked surprised, but he covered it quickly enough, and he turned to leave and rejoin the careers. I looked away as well, it shouldn't have hurt, but he was the one who taught me how to swim three years ago.

Everyone was slapping high-fives, saying that they must have gotten tons of sponsors, I excused myself and walked to the elevator and waited for it to come. Why was this happening? Once the elevator arrived, I was about to step in when someone pushed me out of the way. There was Isabella. She smirked at me, she was with the rest of the careers, even Holt. I didn't look at him though,

"Hay District 12." She said loving the anger I was surly radiating. I tried to walk away, but the other careers were blocking my way. I sighed and turned to face her.

"What do you want lap-dog?" I asked, I saw anger flare up in her eyes,

"What did you call me?" she asked angrily.

"LAP-DOG, did you hear it that time?" I said, anger made me do crazy things, and now I was on the top of the CAREERS TO-KILL-LIST. Oh well, this was worth it. She glared at me, I slipped into the elevator and tried to press the button, but James blocked my way. He held his hand over the doors so they wouldn't close, I looked at Holt, but he was avoiding me. Wow, chivalry is dead. Then I saw Roy, Sunny, Rue, Kyle, CJ, and Max were walking towards the elevator.

I saw rage in all their eyes when they saw me surrounded by careers, Sunny ran up to James, and threatened to rip his hand off if he didn't move, Roy was glaring at Holt, and Rue made her way to me.

"Lily, did they hurt you?" she asked me, her voice rising in anger.

"Wow," Isabella said looking at Rue, "you remind me of someone from the 74th Hunger Games, her name was Rue too. She was killed by District 1, just like you'll be." I stepped in front of Rue.

"Over my dead body." I growled at her, she smiled

"We'll see." She said with excitement, then she walked over to Holt and kissed him, right on the lips. Once she was done, she smiled at me and walked away. Most of the careers followed her, except Holt and James, they were looking at me.

"Lily" Holt began to say, I held up one hand, silencing him, and spoke to my allies.

"To the 12th floor now, all of us are going." I stepped onto the elevator. I kept a crying Rue close to me, and before the doors closed, I said one last thing, pointing to Rue I said,

"Thanks a lot Districts 1 and 4, lap-dogs of the Capitol." Then the doors closed, and I had just made it. Then the tears flowed freely down my face.


	14. Comfort comes in the stragest of forms

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create

Comfort comes in the strangest of forms

Lily's POV

Sunny was hugging me as well as Rue, they were trying to comfort me, but it wouldn't help. I kept seeing those who I loved the most flash across my mind, always my last memories of them. Anne, having her throat slit by Devin, Rory having a sword impale his chest from the District 1 boy. Holt standing there while the careers gang up on me, and James saying friendships didn't matter anymore.

The second the elevator stopped on the 12th floor, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I cried for hours, it was horrible feeling so vulnerable, crying into my pillow.

"Lily Hawthorne, there is a call for you from the 1st floor." I picked up the phone,

"Don't wanna talk. Bye." Was all I said before I hung up. I sat on my bed, then there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Effie staring at me,

"Dinner time." She said, trying to sound happy, I must look like crap,

"Effie, can I please just eat in my room, I don't look very good right now." I gestured towards myself, then she nodded. I surprised her by jumping half-way out of my room, then I hugged her. She smiled and patted my back. When she let me go I smiled,

"Thank you Effie." She smiled again and walked back down the hall, I walked back inside my room to the bathroom to clean myself up a little bit, man I did look pretty bad. Then yet again the intercom chimed in,

"Lily Hawthorne, there is a call for you from the 1st floor." The voice said, I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." I said, my voice was cracking and I was sniffling a lot.

"Oh, thank god you answered I have to tell you th…" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear this.

"I gotta go, going somewhere calm for once. Bye." I said

"Wait Lily no please don't." he begged me, wow Holt, just wow.

"Whatever" I said before I hung up. I cleaned off all the makeup and paint, my hair was still curled so I threw it up into a pony-tale. Then I threw on a pair of sweats, a tank top, and a blue cotton sweat-shirt with flip-flops.

I creped outside of my room, careful to avoid the dining room, I walked over to the stairs. Once I climbed them for about three minutes I was in my favorite place, my mom showed this to me years ago. The garden. I walked into the section filled with flowers and wind-chimes. I decided I might as well have some fun so I began to sing one of my favorite songs, it was very old, but sweet.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter as long as I'm laughin with you _

_I'm thinkin that all that still matters is love ever after _

_After the life we've been through _

_I know there's no life after you_

"That was good." A voice said from the door, I couldn't see who it was. I slowly stood up and walked towards them, I stopped about ten feet away from the door, then he stepped forward. It was Holt.

"What do you want." I growled at him, I saw him flinch, or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking sincere, he walked towards me and I backed away,

"I gotta go. No one knows I'm up here." I told him, he looked upset but quickly hid it.

"Ok, are you still gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked, locking his blue eyes on mine. They were so deep, and they didn't reveal anything about him now. I sighed and sat down by the flowers.

"Or I can just tell you now so you don't get in trouble with your allies." He looked angry for a moment, before he sat down next to me. I spent the next twenty minutes telling him everything, from what happened to my thoughts about it all. He looked angry most of the time, at one point he took my hand and hasn't let go yet. Once I was done he set his gaze on me yet again, but this time he did something unexpected, he leaned down and kissed me. It was short but amazing. When he pulled away he smiled at me and I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks. His grin grew even wider. Then he looked at his watch.

"Wow" he said "it's after 11." I smiled as I stood up,

"See you in training." I said cheerfully, he smiled again and leaned down to kiss me one more time. Once our kiss was over I gave him a hug and reluctantly walked down the steps to see an angry Sunny beating my door, yelling at me to get out of my room. I walked over to her

"Sunny, I was on the roof." She looked at me first surprised, than embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry then, I was worried about you, and when you didn't answer I thought you were mad at me." She looked at me skeptically for a minute,

What were you doing on the roof for so long?" she asked, oh crap. Might as well tell her,

"Come in, I'll tell you." By the time I was done telling her what happened, she was bouncing up and down. Poor Sunny, a helpless romantic.

"That is so cute!" she yelled, "I have to help you find a cute outfit to wear tomorrow! This is so cool!" Well at least someone was enjoying my fantasy. I laughed, and Sunny looked at me,

"Come on, we gotta get to bed, or I'm gonna look like hell tomorrow, I swear." Her face became serious, and ten minutes later we were ready for bed. She insisted on staying with me so she could help me get ready in the morning. Maybe things would turn out between Holt and I.


	15. Familiar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Brandon, Rue, and any others I create

**Familiar**

Lily's POV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the clean window wall of my room. I looked over to see Sunny peacefully asleep, I didn't want to disturb her, there were only a few free days left in our lives. I began to shake her shoulders,

"Come on Sunny, time to get up." I said calmly, she shot up and almost hit my head in the process,

"Oh god, what time is it?" she asked, I looked at the clock.

"5:32" I replied, we all knew that they wanted us in the Training Center by 6:30.

"Get in the shower!" she yelled at me, I quickly took a shower, ridding myself of the paint and hair-spray. When I walked out I saw Sunny sitting at the vanity waiting for me, she pointed to the clothes on the bed and I gasped, they were the clothes that were worn two years ago. The clothes Rory wore while he was killed. Sunny walked over to me and gave me a hug before telling me that we needed to hurry. Once she was done with me my hair was curled and put up in a pony-tale. That was all she could do before Effie was knocking on the door telling us that we needed to leave and head to breakfast before we all were to go to training. Once we were outside the room I saw Rue slowly coming out of her room, I ran to her and smiled as I gave her a hug.

"Where were you?" she cried, I hugged her tightly,

"I'm so sorry, I needed some time to myself. But I promise it won't happen again." I told her quietly and she smiled before gripping my hand as we walked towards the Dining Room. Once we arrived I saw that Roy, CJ, Max, and Kyle were waiting for us at a table, I walked over with Sunny and Rue, Sunny immediately sat next to Kyle and smiled at him, he blushed deep scarlet, I laughed,

"Sunny, be nice." I said calmly and she gave a quick smirk. Effie came into the room and gave a sad smile,

"Ok, there has been an announcement. The president has decided to extend the time the Tributes will train. You will be training for five days rather than three, at the end of the fifth day you will have your Private Sessions with the Game-Keepers. Than on the sixth day you will have the Interviews, which have also been extended to five minutes rather than three, on the seventh day you will be sent into the arena." As she finished there were a few gasps and groans, but I was happy, we had three more days than any other Tributes before us to live!

I stood up as Effie left, I had eaten a few sausage rolls and a roll so I was going to last till lunch. I walked towards the elevator to see that my allies had followed me as well, once we were on the elevator and I pressed the button CJ spoke,

"This is my favorite part of the Capital!" he yelled and I smiled, he always stood so close to Rue it was adorable, then I realized something, once the elevator stopped on the Training Floor I pulled Rue aside,

"Honey, do you like CJ?" I asked and in reply she blushed, I gave her a hug and she giggled,

"Don't tell anyone though please." She begged and I took her hand as we walked towards the circle of Tributes, once Isabella saw me she came over with all the other Careers and smiled wickedly at me, I positioned Rue behind me again. I could feel her shaking,

"Oh, hay there District 12." She said with a smirk on her face, Sunny must have been done with dealing with Isabella because Kyle had to hold her back,

"Kyle let me go now!" she yelled as he held onto her wrists, he looked terrified.

"Let go of her." I said calmly, he looked shocked but he agreed,

"Ok, one thing. Just because out district is thought of as lower, we all know that all of the District 12 Tributes show major potential this year!" she yelled, Isabella laughed,

"Ya right." She said, I grabbed Sunny's hands. She was never a violent person, but if someone insulted her family, friends, or district she went all out.

"She's not worth it Sunny." I said trying to calm her down. Sunny looked at me and gave a mischievous smile,

"You're right she's just a little…" I cut her off right there, I knew exactly where that was going,

"Ok, let's go now Sunny." I half yelled, I looked at Isabella, well let's just say I know who she wants to kill right now. Kyle took Sunny towards the herbs and medical station with me following closely behind,

"What were you thinking?" I demanded and she just smiled,

"I was thinking that she needed to learn some respect and stop being so full of herself. Because we all know she's a poser, she wishes she was us." I laughed a little, Sunny can think what she wants to, but there's something about her that seems familiar.

**Sorry it's kind of short, I've been having Writer's Block for a while now, but I have some good ideas, but I need help with the interview questions and costumes. Thanks**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	16. Hope

**I decided to create another tribute to show what the other tributes look like to someone who thinks they don't have a chance to win these games. I do not own the HG, only the characters I create like Grace and Lily.**

**Hope**

**Grace Morgans- District 6**

I looked around the Training Center, there were so many tributes. I was alone, and no one wanted me. During the Reaping I was shocked to hear my name called, my parents abandoned me when I was three and I could never remember anything about them. All those I met tried to explain that they were doing what they had to in order to insure my survival.

But my survival is far from insured, I don't have any training, which ensures my death, there's no use pursuing towards an impossible goal. I was currently sitting on a bench that over looked the incredibly large room. My fellow district tributes had made it very clear that they wanted nothing to do with me, my life meant nothing at all. Normally the tributes would ally with other districts but no one would even think of doing that after the rule change aside from the careers, and no one would waste their time with me. I was weak and there was nothing else, I was a healer not a fighter, but no one even noticed. Unless I could kill I was useless to everyone.

There were a few tributes looking at me, I understand why, usually you see a twelve year old cowering in a corner, but I'm thinking of my own death, I know it's coming so what's the use of trying to prevent it. There are so many things I want to escape from, especially my parents, they always look at me with sad expressions. What do you do when your parents are even waiting for you to die?

A girl walked over to me, I recognized her as a career the one from District 1, her long blonde hair was tied up into a lazy pony-tale, her emerald green eyes looked at me seeming confused.

"Why aren't you training?" she asked, her eyes were twitching slightly, in return I shrugged and watched as all the children in the room handled dangerous weapons with skill and accuracy, I wasn't going to last two seconds. The girl shook my shoulders slowly, trying to bring me out of my trance,

"Ok than, why aren't you with your district?" she asked, I decided to answer. She seemed nice enough at the moment,

"They made it very clear that I was unwanted." I stated, her face was twisted in pain and confusion,

"But you're part of that district…" she trailed off looking at me sadly, I nodded and looked down at my hands, they were callused from working around District 6 for extra money and food, I did whatever I could from planting crops to simple things like baby-sitting. I looked up and spotted my district laughing together, I let my eyes wonder a little farther. There in the middle of the group was Shawn, I had a crush on him, and he was my best friend. But obviously that didn't matter at all, he was one of the first to vote me out.

All of a sudden the girl wrapped her arms around me, I thought she was attacking me so I yelped slightly. But she started to stroke my hair, that's when I realized I was crying, she was murmmering words of encouragement to me, I smiled a bit and patted her back carefully, she was still a career, so why did she care so much for me?

When she pulled away she looked distressed,

"Why were you crying?" she asked, I turned back towards my district, they were still having fun and laughing, they didn't even notice my little episode. I turned back towards the girl and she gave me an encouraging smile,

"Oh!" she exclaimed with another smile, "My name is Gabriella, what's yours?" she asked,

"Grace." I stated and she smiled again, "My district…my best friend was voted into the games…I had a crush on him, and he was one of the first ones to vote me out. I don't have any training, my parents they…they…when I was born they took me to the community home and left me there, I didn't even know I was a child of a Victor." Gabriella hugged me tightly again, I was crying again, and I realized that she was crying to. I patted her back and she gave a small shaky laugh before she pulled away,

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her, her face fell.

"You remind me of my sister, she went into the games a few years ago when she was twelve, she died during the blood-bath." She stated, running through the words faster than I thought possible. I nodded slowly and glanced back at my district, they weren't laughing now, they were all looking at me. I tapped Gabriella's shoulder, she smiled at me,

"My district." I spoke quietly, she looked over to see them all glancing back and forth between us and the other careers. I was surprised when Shawn ran towards us, he stopped in front of us,

"What are you doing?" he demanded, I didn't know if he was referring to me or Gabriella or both of us. He reached forward and began to shake my small frame,

"Are you insane, you're betraying you're district and you're parents!" he yelled at me, I winced at his words, I looked over at Gabriella, but she was already on her feet.

"You have two seconds to let her go." She spoke slowly barely able to contain her anger, Shawn released me and I began to massage my arms, there were going to be bruises.

"You don't have any right to be telling her what she can and can't do Shawn!" she yelled, I remembered I gave her the details of what he looked like a few moments before, his messy dark brown hair fell in his amazing green eyes while he registered what Gabriella had just said,

"Excuse me, she's from my district!" he yelled, I stood up slowly, I was small compared to him, he was thirteen almost fourteen, while I was twelve almost thirteen.

"You all made it perfectly clear that I was unwelcome in the District 6 alliance." I stated before grabbing Gabriella's hand and trying to pull her with me, I noticed I was crying again, Gabriella turned me around to face Shawn,

"Are you happy with what you're doing?" she demanded, gesturing towards me, I looked at the ground, embarrassed. I glanced up in time to hear him grumble before running back towards the others,

"I did what I had to." I looked over to Gabriella,

"I'm going to die in the arena alone." I stated, I turned to walk off but she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her towards the archery station, it was amazingly the most vacant of all the stations. The others were at the swords and knives or wrestling.

"No you're not." She stated, I began to argue but she stopped me, "I'm going to take care of you."

**Ok, review please. Oh, if you want me to continue with Grace I will, but be sure to tell me. I have some good ideas for her, I can also do Gabriella's POV. Thank you for reading **

**HunterofArtemis1136**


	17. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own the characters I create like Lily, Gabby, and Grace.

**Decisions**

Lily's POV

I looked around to see that there were easily 100 children, most of the Tributes looked to be careers, this was going to be very hard. I looked over to see Holt practicing with swords across the large room, this was easily larger than my entire school. I had split up from my alliance so we could cover more ground, it made the most sense. There were enough of us that we could split up into two groups of two and one group of three. I insisted that CJ and Roy go together, CJ was against the plan because he wanted to spend more time with Rue. Kyle, Max, and with much debate Sunny reluctantly agreed to go. that left Rue and I, I love the girl and I had no problem helping her train.

We were currently standing near the climbing station when I felt someone quickly tap my shoulder, I turned to see a blonde girl standing behind me with a sad look in her eyes. Then it hit me, she was a career, I instinctively placed Rue behind me and prepared to defend myself yet again.

"Can you help me?" the girl asked, I looked at her again. She seemed athletic enough, she was pretty too and she was a career. What would she need my help with? She must have caught me looking because she shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, she scanned the room for a moment before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry, my name is Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabby." She gave an innocent smile and I was shocked, she even reached out to shake my hand. I reluctantly took it, she looked relieved,

"No offense, but what would _ you _need _my_ help with?" I asked, her face fell. She reached towards me as if to grab my hand but thought better of it,

"Come with me please." She begged, I nodded and took Rue's hand, she had been quiet and I understand why, she hasn't had very nice encounters with careers. Gabby led me towards the edible plants station and up to a small girl, she looked around Rue's age, but the fire in the others' eyes was not in hers, it seemed as if she had already given up.

"Grace." Gabby spoke softly, the girl turned towards us and gave a weak smile to Gabby, I saw Gabby's smile. It looked strained, she was obviously worried for this girl,

"Grace, this is Lily." She introduced me to Grace, I saw Grace looked scared for a moment before moving closer to Gabby,

"What did you need?" I asked Gabby, she seemed slightly bewildered but she answered,

"Grace is from District 6, they refused to let her into their alliance and I want to care for her, but I need to get away from the other careers first. She can't be near them, most of them will just kill her the second they see her. I was wondering if you could care for her for a short time until I could leave the career group." She admitted, I looked over the two of them, Grace didn't seem like a killer,

"Grace, why did they kick you out of the District 6 alliance?" I asked, for all I know she could be a cold blooded killer who turns on her own friends. She looked sad for a moment before answering,

"I'm useless, even my best friend voted me out of the alliance. My parents left me in the community home to rot. Even they look at me as if I was something that was already dead." I looked her over, I could tell she wasn't lying, her eyes were truthful. But why would Gabby want to protect her?

"Why do you care?" I asked Gabby, she looked shocked,

"She reminds me of my sister, and I don't think that she deserves to…die." She whispered the last part, showing that she knew we were being watched. I gave a slight nod, just like my mother. She cared for Rue because she reminded her of Prim.

"Rue stay here and talk to Grace about the plants, by the looks of things she is very knowledgeable of them." I saw Grace smile at my words, I walked over to Gabby, grabbed her arm and pulled her with me away from the children. She seemed shocked but agreed to come,

"I'll take her, but we need to work out what to do. I'll stay near the careers with her, she'll be in danger, but closer to you. We'll talk more at lunch." I stated, she looked around nervously,

"But what…about…the…others?" she asked, I glared at her and she started to shift her weight again.

"I just agreed to protect someone out of MY district for YOU, endangering my entire alliance, you can help with the planning. If we mess anything up the consequences will most likely result in death, most likely hers!" I thrust my arm in the direction of Grace, Gabby flinched at my words and reluctantly agreed to sit together at lunch.

"None of the kids are allowed to come with us." I stated, she looked nervous, I reached forward and touched her arm,

"We don't want attention to be drawn to them." I said quietly, she nodded, "She can stay with the others, I'll explain what I can to them before lunch, ok?" I asked, she nodded glumly before looking at me again,

"Thank you." She whispered to me before she walked off towards Grace, when I got back to the station I saw that they had both left, but Rue was holding something in her hands, she was smiling to herself, I touched her shoulder and looked at what she had, it was a bracelet made from grape vines and in the center was a rose. It looked beautiful, Rue looked at me,

"Grace made it for me." She stated before she went back to fiddling with the piece of jewelry. I poked her stomach and she giggled,

"But did she teach you anything?" I asked, she smiled and in answer she passed the entire edible and poisoness plants within three minutes. I laughed out of shock and she gave me a sweet smile in return. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the climbing area again, she looked at the wall that had created for the tributes to practice on before she put on the harness and began to climb. Her weight and her size made her a nimble climber, she was fast, with swift movements. But my eyes wandered away from her to the District 6 tributes, they were laughing together. How could they do this to Grace? I spotted her, she was looking at the tributes from her district with the saddest expression in her eyes, I saw tears begin to stream down, and that one thing broke heart in two.

**Author's Note: I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue doing Grace's POV and maybe even Gabby's, but I need reviews so I know if you enjoy reading about their thoughts and lives! Please review!**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	18. Help from the most unexpected place

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, only the characters I create like Gabby.

**Help from the most unexpected place**

Gabby's POV

My mind wandered through the possibilities of what Lily would say, she seemed to have a soft-spot for children, just like me. I know at first she saw me one of the vicious careers, but it was ok, she knew Holt was kind and I was friends with Holt, we were in fact neighbors in District 1 before I moved to District 4. He's kind, and he does care for Lily, I walked Grace over to another station after Lily had agreed to care for her while I stayed with the other careers. I stopped at the camouflage station and gave Grace a slight nudge, there was a reason for that. A few of the tributes from District 6 were currently painting themselves different colors while laughing and giggling the entire time. Her face mirrored her eyes, she was terrified, but this is something she had to do. I waited for her to walk over to the station before I turned and walked away.

Grace knew I had to leave, if the other careers noticed I was gone for longer than forty minutes they would look around and see that I was with her, which would seal her fate. I walked towards my allies, they hadn't noticed my disappearance, there were so many of us here. I looked around and saw Holt looking at me strangely as well as James looking at me with a mixed expression on his face. They walked towards me, and I knew they saw.

"Where were you?" Holt asked, I turned slightly to the side so I could see Grace, she was staying as far away from the others as she could, I saw her sending glances my way, it was making me antsy. I looked back towards Holt and James,

"I was training like all of you." I stated, by the look in their eyes I could tell they didn't believe me.

"I saw you talking to Lily, did you threaten her?" he demanded, I let out a shaky laugh, they hadn't seen me with Grace, that they had admitted. And anyway, in the short time I spent with Lily, if anyone were to threaten her she would beat their butts until she was satisfied with the outcome. He was glaring at me now.

"I would never do that." I stated, he was still glaring at me, I started to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to see Holt still glaring at me.

"How can I trust you?" he asked me, even though we were friends that was a few years ago and he doesn't believe that I'm the same person, at least that's what I believe.

"I had a question for her, and she answered it." I stated, he looked confused for a moment before he continued,

"If I find out that you're lying I swear…" he was interrupted by me, I smiled before replying,

"Would you like to go ask her what I said?" I asked, he nodded and I walked towards the climbing station, I had seen Lily go there with her ally, Rue. When we arrived I saw Lily at the top trying to coax Rue higher, I ran over to the harnesses and strapped one around my body and began to climb, when I got to Rue I cleared my throat,

"Rue honey listen to me." I stated, she turned her head slightly towards me and nodded,

"Put your left hand right there." I pointed towards an almost hidden groove in the rock face, when she put her hand there she pushed herself up slightly before she realized she had nowhere to put her feet,

"Wait a moment." I told her, she waited patiently and I gave her a small smile, about six inches from where her foot currently was there was a tiny groove that would fit her foot long enough for her to continue to climb.

"Ok, you're going to have to trust me," I started I could already see the sweat on her head becoming more pronounced the longer we went on, "about six inches above where your foot currently is there's a small groove where you can put your foot if you're careful. Once you're done you should be able to continue climbing as you were before." When I finished she started to climb, she was doing good so far, but I saw her foot begin to slip, when she started to fall I quickly changed direction and put my body under her so she would stay up. When her body collided with mine she yelped, but grabbed onto the wall again. But I fell a few feet,

"Are you alright?" I asked, in response she nodded slightly, she was staying still, I climbed back towards her, I looked at where she was again, when I stopped her from falling I must have pushed her a few feet higher. She had a few steps until she reached a cliff where she could stop and rest for a moment, once she was done there were only a few feet left to climb before she would reach the top where Lily was.

"Ok, when I stopped you from falling I guess I pushed you higher than I thought I did. Keep climbing like earlier, and right there is a large landing where you can rest for a moment, then there would only be five feet left to climb." I told her, she seemed more energetic after I told her she was almost done and she began to climb quickly, I trailed closely behind her in case she were to fall again. Once she reached the cliff she heaved herself over the edge, I sat beside her and looked around the arena, Grace was still at the camouflage station, but there was something different, she was talking to someone, I recognized them. Shawn. I looked at Rue,

"Wait to climb until I get back!" I ordered her, she nodded slowly as I ran to the edge and jumped off, there were ways to jump in these harnesses, I pushed myself harder until I was on the ground, I ripped the equipment off my body and started to run, but I was stopped. James and Holt were standing in front of me with their mouths wide open, I pushed past them and kept running, when I got there I heard what was being said,

"But she can't care for you, she's a career!" he yelled at her and she backed away from her words, I ran harder and threw myself in between the two of them, Grace looked surprised while Shawn looked troubled,

"You're going to stay away from her." I commanded, he rolled his eyes at me and tried to push me out of the way but I caught his wrist,

"I said stay away from her!" I yelled, he looked surprised but didn't heed my warning, but this time when he tried to step around me, I wasn't the one to stop him, I turned to see James standing with Holt behind me,

"She said to leave the girl alone." James stated, his eyes on Shawn the entire time "And I suggest if you don't want trouble you do as she says." He finished, I kept my eyes on them all, making sure Grace was behind me and as far out of view as she could currently be. Shawn turned to me and glared in my direction before attempting to punch my face, but I grabbed his fist and threw his hand away from me. James stepped in front of me and glared at Shawn, before he left he had the kindest words for me,

"The second the gong sounds I'm going after you." He said as he left, I looked away as walked off to rejoin his allies. Once he was at another station I turned towards Grace and gave her a hug. She giggled, when I pulled away I realized that we still had company, when Grace realized it as well she hid herself from them, I turned to face them with her planted firmly behind my back.

"What's going on here?" Holt asked me, I sighed and began to answer before I realized I had left Rue on the climbing wall.

"I have to help Rue, can…can I trust you to watch her for a moment?" I asked, Holt nodded slowly and James just looked at me in amazement. I turned towards Grace, the look on her face broke my heart.

"Honey, this is Lily's boyfriend." I told her, she looked at him, dazed. He gave a weak smile, he wasn't used to being called Lily's boyfriend. She gave a slight nod in Rue's direction. I raced back towards the climbing station, she was still on the wall, I strapped myself into the climbing gear and began to climb. I reached her not long after,

"I'm sorry I…" she interrupted me before I could finish,

"It's ok, I could see from here, you really care about her." She stated, I gave a small laugh and nodded, I was still on the wall, she climbed back on the wall and gave me a small smile before she scaled the wall in a few seconds. I was right behind her, once we were over the edge Lily gave Rue a massive hug before turning to me.

"Thanks for helping her, I was nervous when she stopped climbing." She stated, I smiled and nodded,

"I'm sorry, I left Grace over at the camouflage station with James and Holt, I have to go." I saw Lily give a faint smile at the mention of Holt. I gave them one last smile before jumping from the cliff and descending as I did before.

As I ran back to the station I noticed that the boys were sitting with her and smiling. When I arrived Grace stood up and gave me an enormous hug. I giggled with her as she held me tightly, she was so sweet. Once she released me she sat back down with the boys, I did the same. The second I was on the ground I realized where we were, the boys had positioned us so that we were practically invisible to the others, we were behind a majority of the larger stations. They must have been thinking when they settled down to relax.

"Care to explain?" James asked, I gave a nod before launching into the entire story, during the duration of the explanation the boys didn't move, occasionally they would nod or sigh. When I was finished there was an awkward silence hanging in the air. James decided to break the silence by speaking quietly,

"That's unfair." He stated locking his green eyes with mine. I blushed and he gave a quick smirk, still holding eye contact. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked, I blinked a few times, trying to bring myself back into reality.

"Well, Lily agreed to watch her during the first few days of the games, than…" I trailed off, they were careers, and even though Holt would never turn Lily into the careers there was no promise for me.

"We won't say anything to the others." Holt stated, I looked over at James, he nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath before I continued,

"I was going to…s-sneak away f-from…the c-c-careers to keep Grace s-safe." I stated, I was disappointed that I stuttered and sounded like an idiot. They both looked at me, they looked confused, I put my head in my hands, this might cost Grace her life! Someone tapped my shoulder, I looked up and met the eyes of James, they looked like the sea today. When I registered my thoughts I felt a deep blush creep into my cheeks, he smirked at me before he spoke,

"Would you like two helpers?"

**Author's Note: As you can see, Gabby is fairly intelligent. She loves Grace like she was her sister and wants to protect her. She may seem like a Mary-Sue, but she has faults and memories that are depressing, they just haven't been shown yet. I hope you enjoyed her POV, tell me if you want me to continue writing in her POV, if I do continue her POV I'll reveal her secrets more in depth but either way you'll find out Gabby is far from perfect! Review pretty please with a cherry on top! **

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	19. Revelations

**I would just like to thank imAddicted.2myipod! You are awesome and thanks for the encouraging reviews! I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Revelations

**Lily's POV**

After I agreed to help Grace Gabby really surprised me, I know she really wanted me to help and she was happy that I agreed but she never had to help Rue. After seeing her scale the climbing wall I knew she was trained and dangerous like every other career but I think the only thing she wants to do in these games is protect Grace, and that may be the only reason she kills. I can see her soft spot for children and I know she won't willingly kill them.

I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice her right beside me until she poked my shoulder, I turned to face her. She looked unsure of something,

"I _need_ to talk to you." She stated, this must be something important because she seems worried. She pulled me over to a more vacant station. She turned to face me,

"Ummm… there's been a change in plans, there are two more careers that want to join the alliance." She stated, I will admit I hadn't realized this was an alliance, but now I see that she is in fact correct. But two more careers, I can't do that to my other allies.

"I'm sorry I can't." I stated, she looked more encouraged now than she was before because she spoke again,

"Don't you at least want to consider them?" she asked me, I gave the slightest nod and she continued,

"I was caught when I was helping Rue." She started, I was beginning to become nervous, if they saw Rue would they decide to kill her faster? "But when I told them what happened they wanted to join us." She stated, she was looking me in the eye, as if expecting me to answer the question based on the facts.

"I don't know who would do that out of the other careers." I stated, she rolled her eyes and smiled,

"He's going to be mad that you didn't think of him." She stated, I thought for a moment and I felt stupid for not thinking of the answer sooner. I rolled my eyes as well and she gave me an impressed smile.

"Holt?" I asked, and she smiled in return. "But that still leaves someone else and all the other careers care about is how much pain I can hold out with-out dying!" I yelled, she gave a sad smile before she answered,

"James." She said plainly, that surprised me,

"WHAT!" I yelled and she flinched at my tone, "He…what…no…why?" the words came out in a rush, I saw the hurt look on her face and realized she hoped I would allow him, did she like him?

"If you don't want him just say the word and he won't be in the alliance I swear." She stated, but I could see the pain in her eyes, they were very descriptive.

"Do you like him?" I asked, I saw her eyes widen in shock, she slipped to the ground and put her head into her hands. I bent down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. She stayed still for a few minutes before she spoke,

"I'm hopeless aren't I?" she asked, I just looked at her and let her continue. "What would he ever see in me, there's a reason I was sent to live in District 4. Reasons I can't tell, but that doesn't mean others don't know." I was in shock, but I didn't say anything, "He thinks I'm strange as do others, and he…he…he…" she broke down crying in front of me, I sat there and tried to soothe her but it wasn't working out very well. I told her to stay there while I got some help. There was only one thing she told me, I wasn't allowed to get Grace, that she wanted Grace to see her as strong and that right now she was weak.

I ran towards the other stations, I didn't know who to get. I saw my allies standing together. I had told Rue to inform them what was going on and that I would answer any questions they had later. I saw James fighting an expert with a trident, it wasn't a good idea to bring him to her when he was the reason she seemed to be crying about. Then I saw Holt, he was standing off to the side by himself at the edible plants section and I noticed he was with Grace, I ran over to him and he smiled when he saw me there.

"Hay." He said, I didn't even smile, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me, he didn't get one word in while we ran. When we arrived Gabby was still on the floor crying, Holt walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She slowly brought her head out of her hands. She looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had spots on her clothes from her tears.

"What happened?" Holt asked her, she turned away from him frowning. She had said she wasn't allowed to tell anyone why she was transferred from District 1 to District 2, what did she do? I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me looking broken and distressed. But she stood and pulled herself together quickly, as if someone had told her to suck it up and move on. She walked out of the area towards the bathroom, I took advantage of her absence,

"What was that all about?" I asked Holt, he looked at me confused. "Ok, never mind that, do you know…why she changed districts?" I asked, he sat down and scratched his head, even this one movement made my heart skip a beat.

"One day we were playing outside together in District 1, she lived in the house next to mine in the Victor's Village, when two men walked into her house. She looked nervous but I didn't understand why, I poked her and brought her attention back to our game. She seemed distracted though, her mother called her into the house, her mother never left the house that day though. When she left I waited in my house for her to come back out but she never did. The next day she came out crying and screaming, I tried to help her but my parents looked nervous. They took me aside and told me that she and her family had been punished. Whenever I asked about it they never told me. The next week she was gone, in the mailbox was a letter addressed to me stating that she was forced out of the district and was currently living in District 4. That's all I know." He stated, just then Gabby came back into the room looking a million times better than she did before.

She walked towards us and sat down across from Holt. She looked between the two of us and spoke,

"You told her what you know?" she asked Holt, he gave the slightest nod. She stood up and sighed,

"Well, I hope that was satisfying because that's all you can know for now." She stated, she looked between the two of us before her eyes landed on Holt, I would be jealous if her eyes weren't distressed,

"You have a question, don't you?" she asked him, he nodded again, but this time it looked forced, he was nervous as to what she would say.

"Where are your' parents? I haven't seen them all this time, and both of them are Victors." He stated, I saw her stiffen, she turned away from us.

"The Capitol is cruel, my parents are…not coming to the games…" she finished, she whispered it, showing that we were being watched. I know what she means though, every mentor still _alive_ is here, there's only one way they aren't here.

"That day Holt saw you crying and screaming, they…your…parents…" I whispered the entire sentence, she nodded once before she looked away.

"So many mistakes have been made, but not all of them were horrible, some of them were useful." She mused, I wanted desperately to know what she was referring to but I knew she wasn't going to say anything else. She turned and walked off towards Grace leaving an eerie silence in the air.

**Gabby's POV**

My life was tragic, when I was born my parents were considered outlaws for reasons they refused to share. And now I was still suffering from their mistakes. As I walked towards Grace I saw James out of the corner of my eye, even though I knew he would never accept me I couldn't help myself. He was standing with Isabella.

They were laughing and pointing towards a Tribute on the climbing wall, they seemed to be struggling in the same area Rue was earlier. I changed course and walked towards the climbing wall, at one point the other careers would realize I was quitting the alliance and I would like them to realize sooner to I don't have to put up a facade.

Once I arrived at the climbing station I strapped myself into the harness and began to climb, once I was closer I could see who it was, another one of the younger tributes, Melody. She was from District 3, apparently she didn't enjoy inventing things or working with wires, but singing. Her question during the Reaping was 'what is your favorite thing to do' she answered with a simple word 'sing' and all those in her district began to laugh. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't reply.

When she saw me coming she began to panic,

"Honey, stop you're just going to make it harder on yourself." I stated, she looked at me in shock, I gave her a small smile and directed her until she was on top of the station. She turned towards me with a large smile on her delicate face, her red hair was poking out of the sides of her pony-tale.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, I smiled at her,

"You needed help and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I stated, when I realized what I was doing I knew I had to stop, if I cared about anyone else it would tear me apart, it always seemed to. She seemed to realize it to because she turned away from me with a tear shining on her face. I turned away as well and jumped off the cliff when I was off I unstrapped the harness and walked off.

But someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to face Isabella looking very angry with James standing close to her, closer than I wanted to see.

"What were you doing?" she asked me, I could hear the snarl she was trying to keep out of her voice. I saw James looking at me. I sighed before I answered,

"I wanted to help her." I stated, she looked like I just said I skinned puppies, she squeezed my wrist hard,

"And are you prepared to kill her?" she asked, "Because she's yours to kill during the blood-bath, you and only you may kill her!" she yelled at me, but I refused to react. I ripped her hand off my wrist,

"I'm not going to kill that little girl." I stated plainly, she glared at me before turning towards James,

"James" she purred, "tell her to do it for me, please." James looked taken back but soon complied with her orders,

"She gave you a kill and you're refusing to take it?" he asked me, I turned my head so I could see Melody on top of the make-shift mountain, she was staring down at us, her face troubled, she could hear every word we were saying.

"Yes, because I don't want to be a career, I'm quitting the alliance." I stated before turning to walk away, I saw Melody looking rejoiced. I sent her a small smile, she was just reassured that she was going to live. But I had just put a wanted add up with my face on it. I raced towards Lily and Holt,

"Lily this is important." I told her, she looked troubled at my outburst, she was holding Holt's hand.

"What?" she asked, her eyes looking around the area

"I quit the careers." I stated, her face was one of terror,

"Why?" she managed to choke out, but we were interrupted by James running over and snatching my wrist and pulling me away,

"If you apologize now she said she'd accept you back into the alliance." He stated, I nodded, it would be safer for me to do that. I walked with him back towards Isabella, she was waiting taping her foot impatiently on the floor. When she saw me approach I saw her face lighten slightly,

"I'm sorry Isabella, that was uncalled for. I just…that is an amazing thing for someone like me to receive, and I thought someone more worthy should receive that amazing ability." I was fairly decent when it came to sweet-talking someone and flattering them. She smiled at me, I smiled at her as well.

"Well, I know where you're coming from. And I appreciate your modesty." She smiled at me before continuing. "Now go train, ok?" she asked and I nodded pretending to be ecstatic, she turned towards James and smiled at him,

"You're amazing did you know that?" she asked, he smiled down at her before he bent forward and kissed her passionately. And that one move broke my heart. I couldn't stop my feet, I ran and ran until I fell. When I stopped, there was someone standing before me. I looked up into the cold unforgiving eyes of Shawn.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm really enjoying this story even more after adding Gabby and Grace! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do me a favor…REVIEW **


	20. Someone from my past

**I decided to continue with Gabby's POV to help with the cliff-hanger **** I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**Gabby's POV**

Someone from my past

I looked up at him, he seemed impressed with me, or just the fact that I have feelings.

"What?" I asked, he smiled at me,

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, I gave the slightest nod before standing up. His eyes were glued to me, I wasn't self conscious though. His eyes were merely curious not observing.

"My life is far from paradise." I stated, he looked me over, scanning my face.

"I'm not going to forget this." He stated, I glared at him,

"I Wouldn't expect anything different." I accused, he looked at me, his eyes were serious.

"Tell me you won't hurt her." He stated, I just stared at him, "I care for her, more than I should in a way. I didn't want to vote her out but I would be the only one…" he trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. I took a step away from him, he seemed to notice because he took a step forward and seized my arm, "Promise!" he demanded, I tried to escape his grip but it was hard, he was strong…

"I would never hurt her!" I yelled, he didn't seem impressed though,

"Prove it, answer something about her that no one else knows." He stated, still holding my arm,

"She thought I was from District 1" I grumbled, when she met me she thought I looked like someone from District 1 which I do, I was born there.

"That's not good enough." He stated, squeezing my arms tighter,

"She lived in the community home, she was told by others that her parents did what they had to do in order to protect her…they look at her as if she's already dead." I realized I whispered the last part and that I was crying. He looked amazed yet again that I showed emotion for Grace.

"Do you have a token?" he asked, I nodded and showed him my ring. It's the only thing I have left of my parents. He looked at it and smiled,

"Did someone propose to you before you left?" he asked me, he thought it was true. I let out a small laugh before I answered,

"No, it was my mother's wedding ring." I stated, there was a knowing look in his eyes,

"I'm sorry." He stated, I looked at him, he gave me a small sad smile,

"The same thing happened to me," he pulled out a small bracelet with colored beads "this was my dad's, he gave it to me the day before _they_ came." He looked sad, but he had obviously realized there was no reason to cry over it. I gave a slight nod. I looked around me and decided upon an alliance,

"Listen," I spoke quickly so we didn't attract to much attention to ourselves, "Lily from District 12, Grace, Holt, and Jame…" I choked on his name, Shawn seemed to notice because he gave a slight nod and placed a hand on my shoulder, "we made an alliance, and Grace would be ecstatic if you joined as well." I said, he looked at me for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I'll tell you if when we meet, ok?" I asked and he nodded once more before looking towards the edible plants station, I turned to see Grace working over at the intermediate area seeming to impress the expert…

"She's always been amazing at plants." He stated, he was still watching her a few moments later,

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later about the alliance." I said before walking off. I ran towards Lily and yet again explained the change in our alliance, she seemed more accepting of Shawn than the idea of having James in her alliance. I also told her about James and Isabella, she reached towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Lily, I have an idea." I stated, I was nervous as to how she would react to it though. She looked at me seeming excited,

"What?" she asked, I gave a nervous smile before answering,

"Ummm…. I'm going to lie to the other careers… ummm, ha, at lunch when we meet in order to protect everyone we're going to pretend to be in an alliance, and Holt will come to." I had to take a break, out loud this wasn't sounding like a plan that would work. "I'll tell Isabella that I'm going to get inside information from you, but lie to her about what you tell me, she'll agree because she thinks I'll do whatever she tells me to." I rolled my eyes, trying to calm myself down. She smiled at me,

"That's a great idea. I'll tell the others, Grace will come to, we'll say she's a member of our alliance as well as Shawn." She stated, I was so happy that I hugged her tightly, she gave a small laugh before we pulled apart, she was smiling. "They may let us all live." She stated, I gave a small encouraging smile but I knew that all they wanted was all the previous Victor's hearts crushed.

**(I was going to stop the story here, but I decided to continue ;) lol)**

The rest of training went by fast, I separated from my alliance and joined the careers again, much to my distaste. There were times when James tried to talk to me, but I excused myself saying there was somewhere I needed to be. Isabella was ecstatic with my 'plan' and agreed that Holt, James, and I were to visit the others at lunch. I made an excuse as to why Holt had to tell James and not me. Holt understood because Lily had told him but James had no clue why I wasn't talking.

Soon enough it was time for lunch, I could see Lily across the room gathering our allies, there were a few looking around nervously but they followed her. I led my small group through the winding hallways to find the lunch room was bigger than the training room. Some stared in awe at the amount of food and the delicious smells, but I knew what I had to do and Isabella had to believe I was loyal to her. I walked towards the line to see it fairly small because all the others were messing around or smelling the room. I understand why, this food was more than most of them will ever see in their lives.

The area was filled with different foods, I picked up a platter of fried chicken and French fries. There were condiments on a table at the end of the line. I looked at the drinks and choose some pop. It was considered a delicacy in District 4 and I had only had it once, but it was amazing.

I saw that Lily was already seated at a table, farthest away from the careers, waiting for us. I slowly walked over, pretending that I hated this for Isabella. I saw her watching us, she looked impressed by my dedication. When we arrived at the table I immediately took a seat beside Grace and gave her a quick smile, Lily told us she had already informed them of the plan. James looked like he was going to take the seat next to me, but when he was about to sit down Shawn appeared out of nowhere and sat down less than an inch away from me. He smiled at James then gave me a friendly wink. I gave a small laugh at the expression on James's face. He looked at me seeming surprised, I raised my eyebrows in a silent question,

"Sit by me!" Grace yelled, she sent me a sideways glance, she was so precious. Shawn was looking at her with an expression of terror, I bent towards him,

"She's doing it because I liked him." I whispered in his ear, he let out a sigh of relief. I gave a small laugh at this, it didn't feel like he was the boy who threatened my life only a few hours before. Once everyone was seated a boy who had short black hair and grey eyes looked at me,

"So, who are you and why in hell are you here?" he asked, I flinched at the acid in his tone,

"I'm Gabriella, District 1- I mean District 4." I stated, he looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him,

"You, you're the girl they sent…for the…" I silenced him with a glare, telling him that not everyone knew.

"What?" half the table asked in unison, I turned towards Lily and Holt. They were sitting together obviously, she gave me a pained expression. I took a deep breath before I spoke,

"My past is for me to know, when we're in the arena I can guarantee you that you will learn more about me than I'd like." I stated before I got up and walked towards the bathrooms. I was about to walk in the door when someone caught my wrist, I turned to see Isabella looking worried,

"Get anything good?" she asked, I gave her a devious smile and she returned it.

"Come on." I urged her into the bathroom, we took a seat on the sink,

"Ok, spill." She said, I got up quickly and checked under the stalls to make sure no one else was there. All clear, I returned to the sink and sat down again,

"Holt has Lily wrapped around his finger, she trusts him completely." I stated and she squealed with happiness. "The boy and girl from six are weak, no talents at all. They're all talk." She seemed to think this over and waved her hand telling me to continue, "All around Lily is the only one who can even fight. But Holt has her taken care of." I stated and she ran towards me and gave me a massive hug. I pretended to be happy and hugged her back.

"Great job, just one question, I've seen some of them practicing and they seem pretty good…" I've already thought of this though,

"Their parents, realizing they were hopeless, taught them how to fake the fighting and skills." I said simply and she gave a wicked grin,

"Go out there and get more information!" she yelled, I gave her a quick smile before walking back towards my allies. When I got to the table Lily was the first to speak,

"I saw Isabella go in there, did she ask anything?" I looked over at her and smiled,

"She's very gullible, she believed everything I told her." I stated plainly, Lily gave a small smile before she looked at Rue, there was another girl sitting beside Rue, she had the merchant look though. Long blonde hair with blue eyes, she was sitting next to a boy who had an arm wrapped protectively around her. He was glaring at me while the girl looked thoughtful.

"I'm Sunny." She said with a small wave, I saw the boy stiffen beside her, she rolled her eyes, "And this is Kyle and that" she said pointing towards a boy that was sitting next to Shawn, "is his twin brother Max." he looked nervous and detached from the others.

Lunch went by quickly and we started training again, I didn't do much though, it was getting tiring and boring practicing things I've known how to do since I was little. At the end of the day everyone went back to their floors aside from my alliance, we met in the lobby so to speak of the Training Center. It was quiet but calming in another sense. There were a few peacekeepers that came to break us apart, thinking we were fighting, but we were permitted to stay once we explained what we were doing here.

I was lost in thought when Lily tapped me on the shoulder pointing towards a peacekeeper that was looking at me intently. I slowly stood to see his emerald green eyes sparkling and his blonde hair sticking out in various places, I ran forward and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, which for me was a literal statement,

"Gage!" I screamed, he gave a small laugh before patting my back, he was alive! My brother is alive!

"Hay there." He stated, sounding happy to see me again. I looked into his eyes,

"I thought you were dead, all those years…" I trailed off, he gave me a sad smile before hugging me again,

"I see you're still into books." He commented, I gave a shaky laugh and realized I was crying.

"Wait," I said in confusion, he was only two years older than me, sixteen. "Are you going into the games?" I asked, he gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"They informed me that I would be sent to training tomorrow and be admitted into the games." He stated sadly. I gave a slight nod and tuned towards my allies,

"Can he join?" I asked there were some nervous glances, but James was the first to speak,

"Why should we let your boyfriend into our alliance?" he asked with a snarl in his voice, I laughed at him, he looked confused. I walked towards him and got him on his feet and pulled him towards Gage.

"Look" I said pointing towards the two of us. "Same eyes, same hair, he's not my boyfriend, ewwww! He's my brother." I stated, and I have never seen James blush as hard as he just did. I laughed again and just about everyone else did, I turned towards Lily, she was laughing so hard that she ended up crying! She gave a nod telling us that he was allowed into the alliance, Gage looked around at all of us with a smile on his face.

"This was your punishment?" I asked, he gave the slightest nod. I gave him another hug, my brother has always hated the games and the peacekeepers, this fact was widely known. So when they sent me away they must have taken him away as well but made him a peacekeeper.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked down the hallway. He was back in under five minutes smiling and in regular clothes, a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I laughed at him and he pretended to be offended. Everyone else looked between the two of us with expressions of curiosity except for Lily, she looked happy for me. She knew that I was suffering and now I was happier than I have been in a long time.

**So…many…words! Lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter and for the sake of the tributes please REVIEW!**


	21. Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HG!**

**Worry**

**Lily's POV**

There was so much going on, I think the best thing that's happened since we arrived in the capitol was Gabby seeing her brother again. The funniest part was when James was jealous of her brother and accused him of being her boyfriend. We all had a good laugh than, currently we were all sitting in the lobby of the Training Center. We were supposed to be discussing strategy but everyone was hyper and jumpy so they mostly talked about their lives before the games, aside from Gabby and Gage. Their lives were still a mystery to us all. I felt Holt squeeze my hand trying to bring me out of my thoughts.

"You ok?" he asked me, I nodded and looked towards Gabby, she had Grace sitting on her lap with Gage and James sitting closely beside her. She looked nervous but happy at the same time. I looked over at the clock to see that it was almost time for dinner,

"Guys, it's getting late. We all need to go see our parents…" I trailed off when I saw Gage and Gabby's smiles falter. He whispered something to her and she nodded. Grace stood up with…well grace. She waited for Gabby to stand and gave her a bone-crushing hug that Gabby returned, before turning towards Shawn so they could take the elevator to their floor.

I turned towards Holt and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before turning to walk away. He needed to get back to his floor before someone noticed he was gone longer than was necessary. The goal was for them to stay with the careers for a short time before splitting up while they hunted, bringing supplies with them and meeting us somewhere so we could run.

"Bye." He said from behind me, I turned to face him and gave him one more hug before I picked up sleeping Rue, she worked so hard today…

"Lily," Gabby spoke quietly, I turned to see her face filled with pain with Gage's arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Yes, Gabby" I replied.

"When we go into the…arena…there are some things…I…have to…" she broke down crying and Gage took her over to the couch and held her while she cried. There was something wrong, she only trips over her words when she's nervous or scared about something. I laid Rue back down onto a couch and sat on Gabby's other side and tried to calm her down. I saw Sunny and James take steps towards her, but Kyle stopped Sunny by telling her it may be best for her to be alone for a few minutes.

I looked at Gage and raised my eye-brows in question, he looked away from me but kept Gabby in his arms while she cried,

"I'm…so…sorry…" she muttered with a flourish of names that I didn't understand, I thought she was going to betray us for a moment before I heard her say 'mom'. I gave her a hug and sighed as her crying began to slow. James was there now, rubbing circles on her back, and Gage looked like he was going to kill him. I decided to interfere before things got out of hand,

"Gage, what district are you representing?" I asked, he looked at me and gave a small smile before he answered,

"Four, they decided that if I didn't become a peacekeeper I would have gone there to live." He stated. I nodded and looked towards the others they were all standing in the room looking at Gabby as she cried, when she stopped she looked at us all and gave a nervous laugh,

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." She said, her voice was horse from crying, I gave her a small smile. Which she returned and corralled all my allies and told them that they should return to their floors. On the elevator everyone said their goodbyes for the night. When it was down to District twelve Roy spoke up,

"They're not that bad." He stated, I gave a small laugh and stepped off the elevator and walked towards the meeting room where all our parents told us to meet them. When we arrived there was a room filled with very angry looking parents,

"Where were you?" my mother demanded, I looked at her and decided to tell her,

"We made an alliance, and we had a meeting." I spoke with authority which, I learned from her. She gave me a small smile and mouthed _Holt_. I nodded,

"It's actually a large alliance." I stated and my mother's eyes narrowed,

"With whom?" she asked, I took a deep breath before I spoke,

"Gabriella and her brother Gage District 4, Holt, Grace and Shawn District 6, and all of us which brings the total to…thirteen." I stated, she looked at me when I said Gabby's name realization was in her eyes. She gave a slight nod and informed us that we were to eat and go to sleep. Some of us were to stay and discuss what we had learned with our parents, Rue being one of them. Peeta was worried sick about her. My mother watched him as he spoke with her, seeming so kind and gentle I can't figure out why I resented him before. As I walked out of the room I heard one last word come from Rue's lips, 'Lily.'

I saw that Jacob was serving us tonight so I walked towards him,

"Hi." I said to him and he gave me a small smile, "Do you remember Shawn and Grace? They're two tributes this year for the games from District six." I stated, he gave a small nod and I smiled, "Don't worry, they're safe. We're in an alliance with them." That seemed to perk him up because his smile was large, I returned the smile and gathered my food and took a seat. I ate quickly and went to my room, Sunny was there with a sleeping Rue. I walked over and tucked her in before turning to Sunny, she was thinking about something important, I could see it in her eyes,

"I feel bad for her." She stated,

"Who?" I asked, she turned her face towards me,

"Gabby, she looks broken. I remember seeing something on my mother's desk about a girl and her family who were punished for a crime, the girl was sent to another district while her family 'disappeared'." She used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. I sat down on the bed beside her and nodded, I remembered seeing something like that.

"Oh well, she said she'd tell us more later on." I stated and she nodded before yawning and lying down to sleep. She was already in her pajamas, she must have changed while I was eating. I walked towards the bathroom and pulled on my pajamas, washed my face, and brushed my teeth before settling into bed for the night. The last thought to cross my mind was the memory of seeing a girl with flame-like red hair accusing a small blonde girl of treason…

**Yay another chapter! Please review, I have an idea for the next training session and let's just say it's going to be very different…mwahahahaha! Ok, I still need ideas for interview questions! PLEASE HELP!**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	22. Maybe we have a chance

I don't own the HG only the characters I create like Gabby!

Maybe we have a chance

Gabby's POV

I can't believe that I cried in front of them all! If they didn't have any reason to distrust me they did now. With all the muttering I was doing they might have thought I had been admitting to breaking the alliance.

I can't think about that now though, as I walked around my floor for a few moments with Gage watching me for a few moments before he stood up and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stand still,

"I know how you feel but I disagree with you trying to break the floor, that won't help." I laughed at his horrible joke just because it was something I missed so much. I gave him a quick hug before we were ushered to the Dining Room to see all the tributes with their family members aside from Gage and I.

"Come on." Gage said roughly as he pulled my arm. I followed behind him with a frown on my face,

"Hay guys," someone yelled from behind us, we turned to see James looking at us with a look of amusement on his face. I saw Gage give a stiff nod as he pulled me in the direction of James. When we sat down at the table his mother was looking at me intently,

"Hello," she said with a small smile, "I'm Elizabeth, Victor of the 71st Hunger Games." She stated, I gave a small smile in return. I knew what she wanted me to say, to confirm her suspicions but I wasn't going to give anything away.

"Where are your' parents?" she asked with a mocking smile lighting up her face, her tone knowing. I glanced at Gage, his face was one of stone. She was still looking at me, assuming that I was the weakest, the one who was going to give everything up when she asks.

"It is polite to answer someone when they ask you a question." She stated with a more forced smile. I looked at Gage for guidance but he looked distant. I took a deep breath before I spoke,

"I think you already know." I stated, she glared at me, showing that she didn't care what I thought, she wanted a straight forward answer, "Alexis was my mother, she won the 70th Hunger Games and Honor was my father, he won the 73rd Hunger Games." I spoke in a rush, the recognition dawned on James' face but he remained silent. His mother on the other hand looked triumphant.

"Well, well, well." She stated, "That's a shame, they were executed weren't they?" she asked me, her face showed the viciousness she had received from the games. James had a look of sheer horror on his face, I turned away slowly. Gage was glaring at Elizabeth, it didn't seem to faze her though.

"So you….." James trailed off but his eyes never left my face. Gage stood up faster than I thought possible and pulled me with him. He practically ran out of the room and into mine. He was pacing quickly, I tried to stop him a few times, but every time I tried he would silently brush me off.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, I walked over to it. When I opened it there was a very confused looking James on the other side.

"Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded in return. He slowly stepped into my room and took a seat on my bed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, his eyes widened in surprise, he nodded though,

"Do you know who turned your family in?" he asked, I nodded in return.

"Yes I know who's responsible for my life being ruined." I stated simply, he lifted his eyebrows again, my heart fluttered in my chest slightly when he did so. "I'll tell you more in the arena." I told him simply after a few moments of waiting.

"Ok." He agreed, we looked over to see Gage still pacing. I walked over to him and poked him in the stomach, he turned towards me,

"Did you just poke me?" he asked with a laugh, I gave a small giggle and nodded, he started to tickle me but I dodged his attempts,

"Hay that's not fair!" he yelled when I evaded his attempts, I giggled at him again before I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist from the back, restraining me.

"Ok, you can tickle her now!" James yelled at my brother as he tried to keep me steady as I thrashed around in his arms, in my mind though I loved the physical contact between us.

"You need to learn how to get out of restraints like this." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear,

"Oh really?" I whispered back, I gave him a moment before I grabbed his wrists and twisted out of his grasp, my brother tried to grab me as well but I gave him a light kick in his abdomen and he stopped his attack, letting me 'battle' with James. He went at me again and I twisted his arm back,

"Mercy!" he yelled in fake distress, I released his arm and sat down on my bed again.

"Well that was fun." I stated, they all laughed at this, no doubt they wouldn't want me to say anything about them both being beaten by me.

"Hmmmm…." I said softly, they both took a seat next to me on the bed, I gave a small laugh at the glare Gage sent in James' direction when he sat closer than Gage thought he should. Maybe if things went like this my time in the arena wouldn't be that bad, but I'm not fooling anyone, there are reasons that over one hundred children are being entered into the games I just want to know why.

**Ok, for those of you who have been asking for more Peeta, you're going to get it! He's going to be in the next chapter a lot! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and…..if you love Gabby and James together please review! Oh, please, I need help with the interview questions for Gabby, Gage, and James. Thanks **


	23. Private Sessions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the HG, only Lily, Grace, and all the other characters I've created!**

**Private-Sessions**

**Lily's POV**

Training has passed by surprisingly fast for the past few days. Our skills have been developing, Grace learned to shoot a bow with precision, Shawn has been inseparable from her for the entire time though. The idea of a 'pretend' alliance has made everyone's life easier, Gabby can spend time with Grace without arousing suspicion and I can spend time with Holt without receiving death glares from the other careers. We've been going through plans for when we are admitted into the arena, one involved sending the younger ones to hide while the rest of us went to the cornucopia, but we decided against that. We didn't want to send the little ones off without any protection.

We were all currently sitting together awaiting our names to be called for our Private Sessions with the game-keepers. District 1 was first like every year

"Good luck." I whispered to Holt when his name was called. He gave me a small smile than turned his face into the expressionless mask that all careers have been known to wear. As the names went on our alliance members disappeared quickly. Gabby was the first of us to go from District 4, than Gage and lastly James. As time passed the conversations slowed then stopped all together. Finally my name was called. I stood up and walked into the training room.

The game-keepers looked especially bored today, I would be too if I was forced to sit through over one hundred children performing to get my scoring. But for me it was a bad sign. I took a deep breath before heading towards the archery station, I shot every dummy in the heart and eyes. After words I ran to the knives and threw until every dummy was without a head. To finish off I ran to the climbing station and climbed as fast as I could up to the top. Once I was back on the ground one of the game-keepers informed me that I could leave, I gave a small bow and left the room.

As I walked towards the elevator I noticed someone waiting in the lobby, he had his head bent and at first glance I thought it was Brandon, but as I got closer I saw that it was Peeta.

"Peeta?" I asked, he slowly brought his head up to face me,

"Hello Lily, how was your private-session?" he asked, while moving over and giving me a place to sit. I sat sown next to him before I spoke,

"I don't know" I began "I was after so many others and I didn't do anything amazing or unique…" I trailed off. He sat there for a minute before he spoke again.

"You have to remember a lot of things go into your score. Sometimes they even go by your attitude and how they think you would react in the arena. That's what happened with your mother, but _she_ shot an arrow at the game-keepers." He gave a small laugh at the memory. He looked so kind and care-free at the moment that I couldn't help but laugh with him. He seemed to really care about my mom, she had told me that she was faking so they could get sponsors, but I don't think that's how it was for Peeta.

"Did you love her?" I asked him, his face grew serious but he answered,

"Yes I did" he started, "When she married Ga-your father it broke my heart. But I had to move on." He looked broken, I didn't think before I gave him a quick hug, he seemed surprised but returned it.

"Dad?" someone asked from behind me, I turned around to see Brandon exiting the training room. Peeta looked at his son and gave a small smile.

"Yes son?" he asked in return as Brandon walked towards us,

"Lily?" he asked, seeming bewildered. Peeta leaned towards me,

"Leave now please." He whispered in my ear, I jumped up and practically ran to the elevator. The last thoughts to cross my mind before I entered the room filled with worried parents and relatives, was that I actually liked Peeta. Even though he loves my mom and she married my father he still acts as if my life means something to him. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the heart of the chaos.

**Grace's POV**

My private-session went horrible! I know they weren't impressed at all, all I did was identify plants and animals, climb, and paint myself into a forest. I may have gotten at the most a six, but with over one hundred kids (all being related to Victor's) I'm doomed! I know they wanted weapons but I just couldn't do it! I've gotten decent with a bow but I still miss to often. Shawn tried to reassure me that I did amazing for growing up without any training and that he was proud of what I did. I got tired of it at one point and snapped,

"What did you do?" I asked in a strained tone, "Something with weapons I'd bet!" He looked shocked at my words, I've never been one for outbursts. He gently pulled me to my feet and gave me a hug. We were in my room so none of the other tributes from District 6 would expect anything. I will admit that we hugged longer than necessary but I enjoyed it. When he pulled away he gave me a heart-breaking smile, I gave a nervous laugh and his smile widened. We sat down on my bed again with a comfortable silence between us, which I soon broke.

"Are you scared?" I asked him, he turned towards me and laughed,

"No, not really for myself, I'm more nervous for others." He winked at me and I gave a small laugh at the sight of it. His face turned serious though,

"What are you afraid of?" he asked me, I shrugged, trying to remain indifferent but it didn't work.

"Tell me." He demanded, I sighed in defeat.

"I'm nervous about…the blood-bath." I admitted, he pulled my head against his shoulder before he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He stated quietly. I sighed and leaned against him for support and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't realize how tired I was until then, and with him watching over me I gave into the darkness and fell asleep.

I was woken up by Shawn shaking my shoulder,

"It's time to see the scores." He stated simply, I nodded and he turned on the television in my room. We should go out and watch it with the others but I don't want to see their reactions to their scores, or even worse mine.

The capitol symbol appeared on the screen before the tributes and their scores appeared. First up was Holt, he got an eleven. He was a great ally to have, and he's kind and willing to protect all those in the alliance.

After him was the girl Rue was terrified of, but she only got a nine. Which is kind of suspicious, I saw her train. She was talented with a bow and throwing knives. Maybe she was pulling a Johanna Mason.

The rest of districts 1, 2, and 3 didn't interest me, but soon enough Gabby appeared on the screen. She got an eleven too. I was so happy! She was the kindest person ever. Her brother Gage got a 12. I wonder how he did that….next was James, he got an eleven just like Gabby. He confused me, one second he was flirting with Gabby and the next he was kissing the girl from District 1.

District 5 went by quickly and District 6 was up, Shawn got a nine. Than my picture flashed across the screen and a six appeared! I was about to jump with joy, a six wasn't the best, but I didn't even use a weapon! Shawn gave me a huge hug when he saw my score. He gloated a little that he knew I'd do great. I just rolled my eyes and let him say what he wanted to.

After the rest of the districts passed we came to District 12. Lily was the first to appear, she got a 12! She must have impressed the game-keepers. Next up was Rue's brother, Brandon. He got an eleven, apparently he holds a grudge against Lily, and this won't help with that because she outscored him. Rue came up next, she got a seven, I was so proud of her. Just because she outscored me I wasn't mad, she deserved it. She was good with a bow and arrow and just deserved the seven. Sunny was after her, she popped up with a nine as well, I saw her working with knives for the past few days. She was amazing the last time I saw her she rarely missed the bulls' eye. Lily had told me Sunny was against fighting, and I'm curious as to why she was practicing, or more exact for who.

Up next was CJ, he was so cute. He spent all his time with Rue, they were practically joined at the hip, he scored a six. Kyle was up next, I noticed he was around Sunny a lot. He got a nine, same as Sunny. His brother Max was after him, he got an eight. I honestly don't know his skills, he mostly keeps to himself. Jake was the last of those I knew to appear on the screen. He was Roy and CJ's brother, apparently he choose Brandon instead of Lily. He received an eight.

We didn't communicate with the other alliance, I could see it made Lily nervous, and is probably all the Capitol is talking about. They aren't allowed to see the Private Sessions, but it doesn't mean they don't know what we can do.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year." Shawn said quietly from beside me, I nodded in return and slowly placed my head back on his shoulder. He didn't complain so I kept my head there and fell asleep. Soon there wouldn't be any time to rest or enjoy life, we'll only be seeing children die for the entertainment of those in the capitol, and I may be one of them.

**I wrote this chapter a while ago, but there were a lot of problems I had to fix. When the interviews happen I'm going to include all the tributes I've introduced in the story. Thank you to those who helped with the questions for the interview, the chapter for the interviews should be up within the weekend!**


	24. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


	25. I can do this

**I know it's been a really, really, really long time since I've updated, but I still don't have my flash drive and it's been a month :( so I am not happy. But I kept looking at this story and thinking what the heck I'll just write it today…so it might not be as good as the one on my flash drive but hey it's an update :P**

**I can do this**

**Gabby's POV**

I thought when we first came here, the torture I experienced when my stylists decided to pluck every minuscule piece of hair off of my body that did not reside on my scalp, would be the worst, that everything would just dull down with them.

I have never been so wrong in my entire life. The moment I walked into the room I was whisked away and forced to stand in front of them while they inspected me, noting that some of the hair had grown back, they got to work.

Here I am now, skin pink and stinging, while they talked about the latest trends. I bit my tongue to the point of it bleeding to keep from screaming, how do they do this without any amount of regret?

"You are going to look spectacular." One of them said, their eyes brimming with tears. I shrugged and turned my head away from them, watching the sunrise out of a glass wall.

"Well dear," another commented, "I believe you are ready for your dress." I nodded and waited for my stylist, a woman who seemed unable to stand my presence. She walked in, an annoyed expression crossing her features before she pointed to a stand in the center of the room.

I walked towards it and stepped up, waiting for the 'masterpiece' I'm to wear. She walked towards me with a clothing bag in her hands and shoved it into my arms, although the action was meant to be aggressive, she was careful about the dress, making sure it didn't wrinkle or bend.

"Put it on." She commanded. Most stylists would have their tributes close their eyes to add to the experience, but not mine. She wanted me out of this room the moment she could, even if that meant taking away the excitement of the dress.

She turned away when I began to dress, I pulled the gown out and smiled slightly, I might not like her all that much, but she has an amazing talent when it comes to designing.

I pulled the dress over my head, sighing as the smooth fabric slid down my skin, settling into place perfectly. I turned around to face the mirror, to see someone different then myself.

She wore a calm, regal expression, like the princess of fairytales, her eyelashes were long and soft, outlining her emerald green eyes, her hair left down in natural waves.

The dress is amazing, a deep blue ball gown, the same color as the deeper parts of the ocean, a sweetheart neckline showed my locket from my mother, something that is usually covered by my shirt. The skirt flows freely, the length giving even more of a princess feel to the dress.

"I'm the princess of the ocean." I whispered, turning around to smile at my stylist.

"Yes you are." She stated, and for the first time she smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered, wrapping my fingers around my locket I smiled at my reflection. _I can do this._

**Ok, so this is basically just Gabby getting ready, it's not what I had planned before, but it's just how this chapter went…sooo…I won't update so late EVER again! :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


End file.
